Fourever Charmed
by Princess Pinky
Summary: This is four part rewrite of the Charmed series finale. It's my own version including characters such as Prue, Cole, Andy, and other series favorites.
1. Fourever Charmed, Part One

A/N: This fanfiction is a one-short re-write of the series finale episode, _Forever Charmed_. I was disgusted with the way the finale went (i.e. with the lack of Prue in ANY shape or form, minus her name, as there were obvious ways the character could've been included without actually needed Shannen Doherty back) and being one of the masses that hate Billie, I despise the fact that she did not die. So this fanfiction is dedicated to all of the true _Charmed_ fans out there, who wanted a real ending for our favorite show. I hope that in my re-write, I can do that for you. Just so you know, this will be broken up into four parts/chapters. Please enjoy!

**_Fourever Charmed, Part One_**

"Get away from me!"

"Piper-"

"No! I have to find Paige, damnit!" Piper Halliwell lurched forward. Her brown hair spun wildly around her face as she jerked herself from her husband's arms.

"Piper!"

Piper could heard her husband's feet pounding across the debris as he ran after her. She flipped around, almost falling over the broken leg of a chair, and flicked her wrists. In an instant, Leo became completely stationary. Turning around, she saw no sign of Billie Jenkins. Her mouth fell open as she elicited an ear piercing scream.

Then her eyes fell to the wreckage around her. "Paige? Paige! Paige! I need you damnit!" She raised her hands again, blasting a pile of debris into nothing but shards. She saw no sign of her baby sister. She turned again, this time quicker and blasted another pile of debris. "Paige!" The witch started to run, blasting everything in her line of vision. Still no Paige.

Piper's legs felt like a weak jello mold. She could barely keep herself from falling face first as she ran across the decimated lot where the Halliwell Manor had stood just minutes before. Then she froze. Her blood ran cold as her brown eyes spied a clump of dark brown hair.

It was sticking out from under the chandelier. The same chandelier that Prue had been fixing the night she walked in and Prue was mad at her for being late, on the night Phoebe read the spell to give them their powers. The same chandelier that she, Phoebe, and Paige had held hands under and reconstituted the Power of Three. Her body trembled as she raised her hands, activating her power to explode. In a wickedly bright shower of white sparks, the chandelier was nothing more.

At the sight of Paige's bruised and battered, pale skinned body, Piper's legs finally gave out. She crashed to the ground with a bone crunching smack, landing on her knees next to Paige. Tears were gushing from her brown eyes. "No! Paige, baby, no!" Piper's hands trembled out to grab Paige. "Oh god, no! No!"

Paige Matthews lay as still as a statue. Her eyes were shut, and except for the small trail of blood from her mouth, and cut lip, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Her dark hair was splayed around her head in a halo, and her hands laid neatly at her sides.

Piper snaked her arms around Paige's tender body, pulling her baby sister into her lap and cradling her limp, lifeless form. "Oh god, Paige." She curled her fists and wiped gently at Paige's cheek. "Why?" She screamed, looking towards the sky. "You bastards! How dare you take her too!"

"Piper."

Piper screamed. She pulled Paige tighter to her body, holding her for everything she was worth. "Leo," she sobbed, "they took Paige too."

"I know." Leo dropped to his knees. He stroked his wife's cheek, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He looked at his sister-in-law. Taking Paige's lifeless hand in his, he left chills run up his spine. In that moment, she seemed to look so much like the sister he couldn't save before. The dark hair, the blood, the way her hands hung loosely at her sides.

"I-I-I never t-t-t-old her," Piper stuttered through tears.

"Told her what?"

"T-told her t-that I loved her."

Leo squeezed Paige's hand a little tighter. "She knew, Piper. I know she knew."

"Wh-what if she didn't? I never told her, Leo! I had been so cruel to her for taking Prue's place, and I never told her! What if she didn't know?"

"She knew."

Piper buried her face into her baby sister's hair, sobbing as she clung to her sister. "You held this family together, baby girl. You were the glue that we all needed after Prue left. I know I never said it, but I love you so much." She was shaking like a leaf as she brushed Paige's dirty white cheeks. "And I swear to you that I'm gonna fix this, Paige! You're gonna be just fine. Do you hear me? Just fine, damnit! I swear it!"

----Several Hours Later----

Pitch black. Suddenly a rectangular shaft of light filtered into the room, as a door swung open. The silhouettes of two figures stood in the doorway; one female, one male. The shorter figure, the female, reached into the darkness and began to rub her hand across the wall, feeling for a light switch. There was a click, and the room was flooded with bright light. Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell stepped cautiously into the room. Leo slid his arm around his wife's waist, as Piper looked at the room in dismay.

"Was this Phoebe's loft?"

Piper nodded. She brushed her hand to the side of her glistening face, wiping away a trail of tears. A streak of dirt remained on her reddened face. "It was, and will be again. And that's a promise." She moved across the room, looking intently at every detail of her younger sister's loft.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking."

"For what?"

"Anything." Piper stopped at a wooden desk, where Phoebe's closed laptop resided. She wrapped her cut and bruised hands around the metal knob, and pulled it open. The witch grabbed a stack of papers from the drawer and began to rifle through them.

"A spell. I'm looking for a spell," she suddenly exclaimed. "Phoebe never took the Book of Shadows with her when she moved out, but I know that she wrote a lot of the spells down in a notebook, incase she needed them and couldn't make it to the Manor fast enough. I'm sure she would've written more of her own down in it. Maybe they can help. After all, Phoebe was always the best at spells."

Leo crossed the room, moving to Piper's side and laying a warm hand on her shoulder. "Piper, I don't think anything's in here."

"There has to be."

"Piper-"

"No! There has to be something in this place that can fix this!" She threw her hands into the air and the pile of papers scattered everywhere.

Leo wrapped his arms around his trembling wife, and pulled her to his chest. He stroked her ragged, brown locks as she sobbed into his chest.

"This is how we're rewarded?"

"What?"

Piper pulled away. She stared at her husband for a minute, before looking deep into his eyes. "This." She spread out her arms, pointing wildly at the empty room. "After eight years, eight fuckin' years, this is what we get? We get to be killed! First it was Prue, and now they've stolen Phoebe and Paige from me! What do they want next? My children? My life?"

Leo reached out to her, unsure of how to respond. His eyes were pleading.

Angrily, the Charmed One shoved his hand away. She folded her arms as a floodgate of tears opened up again. "No, not my life. That would be too easy, wouldn't it? I'd be with them again, and happiness is not an option for me!"

"Piper!"

Piper stopped, turning to face her husband. She stood silently a moment, just allowing the tears to rush down her cheeks and dribble down her chin, like a watery goatee. Her eyes glazed, and she blinked back more tears. "I'm sorry."

Leo closed his eyes, taking in the apology. When he opened them, he walked to his wife and cradled her in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered softly. "We're going to fix this, Piper. Everything will be okay." He kissed the top of her head, and just held her in the silence of the room.

----

Dumain stood silently at the late Triad's melted platform. His face is clouded with confusion, as he was unsure what to do or where to go from here. He knelt down, touching the edge of the melted white platform, and hung his head in shame.

Suddenly the door swung open, and a college student with medium length blonde hair ran in. "Dumain!" Her clothes were ragged and covered with a thick layer of dust and blood, leftover from her and her elder sister's battle with The Charmed Ones. "Dumain!"

The demon rose to his feet, turning slowly in a one-hundred-eight degree rotation. His face was grim as he eyed the college witch. "Billie."

"Christy, she's…" Billie stood dumbfounded. Her face blanched, and her mouth hung open slightly. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared, horrified, at Dumain. "Christy's d-dead…"

Dumain bows his head respectfully. "I'm sorry."

Billie touched the corner of her eye, wiping away the tears with her finger.

"What about the sisters?"

"Phoebe and Paige were killed." Billie's eyes hardened. "But Piper's still alive."

Dumain curled his fist in anger. "She won't be alive for long."

"How? She's still a Charmed One, and I don't think I have the power to take her on myself."

"There may be one way."

Billie's head bobbed up from her chest. Her eyes were wide. "How? I'll do anything!"

"Projection."

"What?"

"Your power of projection," Dumain repeated. "You have to use it."

Billie shook her head in confusion. "How will that help me?"

"You used it once to project back in time. Remember when you saw Christy? Saw her trapped in the demonic dungeon? You can do it again, only this time you have to project back to warn yourself."

"I don't know-"

"You did it once, and you can do it again! Look, Billie, there's no other way. You have to do this! Trust me."

Billie was silent for a moment. Then she nodded. "Okay. How do I do it?"

Dumain just smiled.

----

Victor Bennett, clad in red and white checkered pajamas, was sitting tiredly at his kitchen table. His elbows were propped onto the shiny wooden surface, and his face was resting in the cup of his hands. His eyes were fluttering, attempting to stay awake in the late hours of the night. Worry lines creased his aging face.

As his eyes began to shut again, a terrific thump from the living room made him jump. He bounded to his feet, instantly becoming aware of his surroundings. As he looked around, he realized that nobody was there. No Wyatt. No demons. No Chris. Then he heard the thump again. "The door," he realized. The aging man turned, heading out of the dining room and marching into the living room, walking straight to the door. As he opened it, his heart sank. "Piper."

"Daddy," Piper wheezed. Her brown eyes were puffy and streaked with red, and dark circles clung under them. She reached out, falling into her Father's arms.

"Piper, sweetie, it's okay," Victor soothed. He tucked his arm around his daughter's neck, and helped her to the sofa. As he turned around, he saw his son-in-law shutting the front door. "Leo!"

"Hello, Victor."

Victor stood dumbfounded. "I didn't even realize-"

"It's fine," Leo assured. He waved the comment away, knowing that Piper was more important at the moment.

"I can't believe you're back." Victor scratched his head. "What happened? Did it all work out? Is everything okay now?"

Leo waved his hand at the empty seat beside Piper, on the sofa. "I think you'd better sit down."

Victor crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed dangerously, briefly reminding both Piper and Leo of the way Prue used to activate her telekinesis when she'd first found out about her powers. "I demand to know what's going on. Where's Phoebe?"

"Dad." Piper's lips trembled, as she grabbed one of the sofa cushions and hugged it to her chest. "Phoebe and Paige…" She closed her eyes, sucking in deep breaths. "They didn't make it."

"Oh my god, Piper-"

"We're going to fix this, Dad. I don't know how yet, but we will. I promise." Piper pulled her legs onto the sofa, tossed the pillow to the side, and hugged her legs. "I made a promise to Phoebe after Prue died, that I'd always protect her. That I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and I swear to whatever power is out there that I'm going to keep that promise!"

Leo moved to his wife, and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Victor, where are the boys?"

Victor lifted his hand, pointing towards the dark hallway. "Sleeping."

"I'm going to go check on them, okay Piper?" Leo bent down, kissing his wife's head before he moved to the hallway and flicked on the light. The ex-whitelighter disappeared around the corner.

"We have to keep Wyatt and Chris where nobody can find them. Dad, do you think you could do that for us? We have to protect them at all costs."

Victor took a seat next to his daughter, and pulled her close to his side. He began to gently stroke her hair. "I'll protect them with my life, Piper. I swear. They won't be hurt." He tucked a piece of her tangled hair behind her ear. "Can't The Elders help you? Or even some of the magical community?"

Piper shook her head. She appeared to be gazing off into space. "No. Nobody can help us now."

"What about Coop?"

"Coop?" Piper's eyes brightened, ever so slightly. "How do you know about Coop?"

Leo stepped into the room, quietly listening to the conversation taking place. He knew that Piper nor Victor had seen him yet, and he decided to just stay quiet and allow Father and daughter to talk.

"He was here earlier, looking for Phoebe. I thought he was a demon, and I told him to get out or I'd have Wyatt vanquish him." Victor paced across the room. "But Wyatt put down his shield for him, so I figured that if Wyatt trusted him, then I could too."

"Who's Coop?"

Piper and Victor looked up, surprised.

"I'm sorry," Leo apologized. "I just-"

"It's fine." Piper motioned for her husband to stand next to her. "He's one of the Cupids," the Charmed One explained. "The Elders sent him down as a present to Phoebe, to help her find true love. I guess it was sort of as a way of apologizing for all the crap that they put her through." Suddenly her face lit up. "Wait! Coop was able to Phoebe back in time, to help her look over her past loves and see what she'd done wrong! Maybe," her voice was significantly lighter now, "maybe he can help us too?"

Leo and Victor looked confused. "How?"

"His ring!" Piper swung her legs over the edge of the sofa, and bounded to her feet. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Coop!" Clearing her throat she yelled again, "Coop! Please, we need your help!"

A beat later, a fuzzy red glow appeared before Piper. Then a haze of pink glimmered around it, forming into the shape of a tall man in a gray suit. "Piper?"

"We need your help."

Coop shook his head, looking away from the witch. "Piper, Phoebe made it clear to me how she feels."

"Phoebe's dead."

Coop's head whipped around, horrified at the revelation. "What?" His hand curled into a fist. "Who? Who did it?"

"That's not important right now," Piper replied. "What I need is your ring."

"My ring?" Coop splayed out his fingers, looking down at his Cupid ring. "What for? How can that help you?"

"You used it to send Phoebe back in time, and we need it for that same purpose."

"But the ring can only take someone back in time to follow love, Piper."

"I love my sisters, Coop!"

"Please, Coop," Leo interjected. "Do this for Phoebe."

Reluctantly, the Cupid slid the ring off his finger and held it out to the only living Charmed One.

"Thank you," Piper breathed, as she slid the ring onto her finger. "How do I work it?"

"Just think about the person, and how much you love them. In this case, your sisters." Coop shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It doesn't always work, though. Love's not practical."

Piper bowed her head. "It's my last hope. I don't have any other choices."

Leo stepped to his wife's side. "I'm going with you."

"Leo-"

Leo laced his fingers with Piper's, and holding on firmly. "We're in this together, Piper. In sickness and in health, till death to we part, remember?"

Piper nodded. "Okay." She curled her hand and placed it over her heart. The witch shut her eyes. Moments passed, and then she began to glow a red glow, which spread to Leo, and together they faded away.

----December 25, 1974----

A red haze fills the air, fading into the outlines of Piper and Leo. Once the haze vanished, the couple looked around the room in confusion. They realized this was Phoebe's room, but it isn't the same. The furniture was different, and Phoebe's photographs weren't on the walls.

The sound of pleasured giggling filled the air, catching their attention. They turned around, their jaws dropping to the floor, as they spied a young version of Patricia Halliwell and a young version of Victor Bennett, rolling under the sheets of the bed before them.

Horrified, Piper screamed and shielded her eyes.

Patty gasped, pulling the sheets up around herself and scooted backwards, leaning against the headboard on the bed. "Demons!" She raises both her hands, looking ready to catch a ball, and emitted her freezing power. To her shock and surprise, only Leo froze.

Victor stared in shock. He moved closer to his wife. "Why didn't she freeze?"

"Because," Piper said as she pulled her hands away from her eyes, "I'm your daughter."

Patty's mouth dropped open, staring at the brunette before her. She could already see her hair hanging down Piper's shoulders, and her eyes were also the woman's eyes. Recalling pictures of her own grandmother, Patricia Halliwell could see the striking resemblance. "Oh my god!"

Victor, on the other hand, sat in silent shock. His eyes flickered, obviously never having witnessed such powerful magic before. He locked eyes with his future daughter. His mouth opened and closed several times, before he finally uttered, "Piper?"

Piper nodded. She motioned to Leo. "Please unfreeze him," she asked. "We need your help."

Patty, still hiding under the sheets, flicked her wrist. Leo unfroze instantly. "Please," she motioned to the bedroom door. "Victor and I will be down in a minute."

Piper nodded faintly, rushing to the door and ushering Leo out as fast as she could. Once she was safely outside the door, she moved to the other side of the hall and leaned against it.

"Where are we?" Leo asked, looking around. He could see the hallway was decorated with strings of colorful Christmas lights and bows of holly. "And when?"

Piper stepped back, reaching her hand up the wall and touching the holly. "It must be around Christmas," she observed. "We always used to hang this stuff around Christmas."

Leo shook his head. "But why would we come back now? I mean, I thought the ring was supposed to take you back to the moment before Phoebe and Paige…" His voice trailed off, knowing that he shouldn't speak of the deaths of his sisters-in-law.

"Coop said love is impractical," Piper reminded. "I guess it took me back to my sisters, without really taking me back to my sisters." She turned, facing her husband. "It technically took me back to my Mom, which is a part of all of us. The thing that binds us together. If it hadn't been for her love, we never would've been here in the first place."

Leo opened his mouth to respond, but heard the creek of the door and shut it. Turning around, he saw Patty and Victor standing in the door of Phoebe's future room. "Are you ready?" He inquired, hesitantly.

Patty was clad in a simple tan dress now. It was loose fitting, and cut off just above her knees. She wore a black belt with white poka dots around her waist, and a matching scarf tucked under the collar of her dress, that hung loosely down the front portion of her dress. Her golden-brown hair was still ruffled from her and Victor's bedroom episode, and hung freely around her shoulders and down her back. She held a pair of tan espadrilles with black laces in her left hand, and knelt down to put them on.

In stark contrast, Victor wore a classic long sleeved pale green shirt, with red poka dots and a burnt orange, seventies leather jacket. His bell bottomed, brown and white checkered pants clashed with everything, including his shiny lime green platform shoes. His black hair, although nicer than Patty's at the moment, was also a mess.

"You must be very powerful witches to be able to come all the way back here," Patty exclaimed. Her face was just glowing with joy and pride.

Piper held up her hand, revealing the ring. "Actually, it's Coop's ring that brought us back."

Victor scratched his head, looking to Leo. "Who's Coop? Is he my future son?"

Piper shook her head. "No. You only have daughters."

Patty looked curiously to Piper. "Is it just you and Prue?"

As Piper opened her mouth, Leo placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "You can't say too much, Piper. Future consequences."

"We have to say something, Leo. Or will never figure out why the ring brought us back to the seventies!" Piper pushes Leo's hand away from her shoulder. "Besides, we can fix all this later. Right now our top priority has to be saving the future." She whipped her head back to her parents, who were now holding hands. Her eyes widened. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Patty inquired, instantly concerned.

"You're holding hands." Piper flicked her wrist towards the couples entwined fingers.

Victor's brows shot up, confused. "And?"

"I've never seen you hold hands before," the Charmed One whispered in awe.

Victor creased his brow, and ushered his hand towards the end of the hallway, to the stairs. "Come on, we should go downstairs. We told the girls we'd be down soon, so they could open their presents."

"What's the date?"

"Christmas, nineteen-seventy-four," Victor announced, as he and Patty reached the end of the hallway.

Piper smiled faintly. "I wish I could remember this," she sighed, beginning to follow her parents down the stairs. She couldn't remember much of anything before Phoebe's birth, due to the binding spell that Penny had cast on her and her sisters to protect them from Nicholas.

Leo reached the end of the stairs, and followed Patty and Victor into the living room, and he accidentally stepped on a toy. The toy squeaked, startling him. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

Piper knelt down, scooping up the toy from the floor. It appeared to be a horn that one could attach to the handlebars of a bicycle. She examined it, trying to remember the toy, or perhaps how old she was when it came to them. Failing to do so, she turned to her parents. "How old am I?"

"You turned one in August," Victor answered.

"Which means Prue must be about three," Piper calculated aloud. "And that means Phoebe isn't even alive yet."

Patty knelt down next to the wall. She grabbed the end of a cord and stuck it into the socket, instantly bringing the Christmas tree in the center of the room to life with a rainbow of colorful bulbs. Standing up she asked, "Phoebe?"

Ignoring her Mother, Piper shakes her head. "I don't understand what this proves. Phoebe isn't even alive yet!"

"Maybe she's alive in a small way?" Leo suggested.

Patty looked down to her stomach, and placed her hand to it. "Are you saying that I'm…"

Piper shook her head. "No. Not yet. It's too early."

"Maybe she's alive in theory, then?" Leo attempted again. "Like you said upstairs, your Mother is technically a part of all of you. Maybe she's a key to helping us save them."

"Them?" Patty was looking at Piper and Leo again. "Prue? And this Phoebe, are they in danger?"

"No, Phoebe and Paige," Piper corrected.

"Paige?" Patty rubbed her neck. "Who's that?"

"Your daughter."

"Piper!"

"Leo, I have to!"

"This could change their future, your present, for the worst!"

"I won't tell them everything," Piper assured. "And besides, I promised that I'd fix all of this once we've saved Phoebe and Paige."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed," Leo answered. "In a huge battle."

Piper held up the ring. "And without the Power of Three, we had to use Coop's ring to take us back in time. But we overshot about thirty years."

"The Power of Three?" Patty gasped. "You mean, you and your sisters are The Charmed Ones?"

"The Charmed Ones?" Victor looked confused. "Is that part of all that witchy stuff? 'Cause I'm still new to it."

"The Charmed Ones will be the most powerful witches ever to exist," Patty informed him excitedly. "Melinda Warren predicted that each of her descendants would become more and more powerful, until the culmination of three sisters, The Charmed Ones." Suddenly her face paled. "Three sisters," she repeated. "But you said I will have four daughters. How does that work? Is one of you not Charmed?"

Leo glared. "I told you not to tell them."

Piper looked regretfully. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"What about me? Maybe I can help you?"

"How do you mean?"

"Family magic," Patty explained. "Maybe I can help you direct the ring where you need to go?" She moved to her future daughter's side, and took a hold on Piper's hand.

"I can't risk you getting hurt in the future."

"Look, Piper, you can't just come back to the past and tell me that two of my daughters will die, and not expect me to help!"

"But if you get hurt, Phoebe and Paige may never be born in the first place!"

Patty narrowed her eyes. "What about Mother?"

"Grams?"

Patricia nodded.

"How can she help us?"

"Maybe she knows a spell, or a potion or something that we can use? Maybe she can help us invoke the magic of the Warren line? Would that help?"

Piper looked to Leo. "Possibly." Turning back to her Mother, she asked, "Where is Grams?"

"New York," Patty exclaimed. "She's visiting old friends there for the holidays." Patty touched the ring on Piper's finger. "Maybe we can use the ring to get to her faster? I know she'll be able to help. She's much better at spells and potions than I am."

Piper looked hesitantly at Leo, and then finally gave in. "Okay, but only to get to Grams. I refuse to take you to the future. I can't afford to put you in danger."

"Okay," Patricia agreed. She took her future daughter's hand, as Leo took Piper's other hand. "Victor, I'll be back-"

"Mommy!"

Piper's brown irises widened, as she jerked away from Leo and her Mother. "Oh my god, Prue!"

Standing between the entrance from the kitchen to the living room, two little girls stood. The taller one hand shoulder length, straight raven hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a white cotton nightgown with little red and white candy canes dotted across it. A small smile played on her pink lips. "Can me and Pipew opun ouw pwsents now?"

The smaller girl, barely one-year-old, poked her head from her older sister. She had floppy, light brown pigtails and a twinkle in her brown sugar eyes. She, too, wore festive Christmas pajamas. They were a two piece set. The pajama bottoms were green, with white snowflakes scattered across them. The top was also green, with a big picture of Santa Clause and his reindeer flying through a snowy North Pole. "Pwesant! Pwesant!"

Victor moved to his girls, bending down and scooping Little Piper into his arms. "Your Mommy has to go somewhere with your future self," he cooed softly. "But you can open them when she gets back."

Prue's face fell. "Pwease?"

"Prudence-"

"One?" Prue begged, holding up a lone index finger. She squinted her eyes at the bottom of the sparkling Christmas tree, which was overflowing with presents. A medium sized box flew across the room, coming to rest perfectly in the little girl's hands. She held it up. "Pwease, Daddy?"

Victor turned to his wife, smiling slightly. "Just one before you leave?"

Patty grabbed a small box from the tree, and moved over to her husband. She placed the present in Little Piper's tiny hands. "Only one," she finally relented.

Prue squealed with joy, as she tore off the shiny red and green metallic paper, and threw a golden bow to the floor. Under the paper, the raven haired witchlette found a medium sized, white box.

With tears in her eyes, Piper moved to the three-year-old, and knelt down next to her. "Hey Prue," she murmured. Her heart was breaking all over again, as she envisioned her sister dying at the hands of Shax. "Wh-what did you get?"

Prue giggled, flipping open the box. Inside was a toy camera. The little girl squealed with joy as she yanked the play camera from the box, and held it up proudly. "Mommy, look! A camewa!" She held the toy up to her eye and pressed a button. A light blinked on the front of the camera, just like a real flash. She giggled in ecstasy.

"Wow!" Patty gushed. "Santa must have thought you were a really, really good girl this year!"

"Pipew?" Prue inquired, looking over to her baby sister in Victor's arms.

"I don't know," Victor replied. He knelt down, setting his currently youngest child on the floor. "Do you want me to help you open your gift, Piper?"

Little Piper nodded feverishly. She grabbed a shiny silver bow and ripped it off the top of the package.

Victor gently began to tear the paper open, and urged his one-year-old to help out. Several minutes passed, he and Little Piper had successfully opened the gift. He gasped, pretending to be shocked for Little Piper's sake. "Wow!" He grinned enthusiastically. "What is that?"

"Dowy!" Little Piper shrieked in delight, proudly holding up a brand new Raggedy Ann doll. She waved it in the air, grinning like mad.

"That's wonderful Piper," Patty exclaimed in glee. "Now she and your Raggedy Andy can play together!"

Little Piper nodded her head enthusiastically. "Amby!" She waved the doll. "Amm."

"Prudence," Victor looked over his shoulder at the dark haired three-year-old. "Why don't you take your sister upstairs and help her find her Raggedy Andy doll?"

Prue scampered over to her little sister and helped her up. "C'mon Pipew, lets find Andy," she said, ushering her sister up the stairs.

Once they'd disappeared at the top of the stairs, Victor moved to his wife and clasped his hands around her face. "Be home soon," he whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I will, I promise," Patty said, moving back to Leo. "Come now, Piper. We haven't got time to waist."

Piper dabbed her tearing eyes on her shirt, and shoved her hair behind her ears. Her heart was aching to run up the stairs after Prue, pull her into her arms, and just hug her. She hadn't seen her big sister in five years, and seeing her at the tender age of three was killing her.

"Piper?"

"Coming," Piper choked. She crossed over to her husband and Mother, took their hands, and called out, "Grams!" Her body glowed a red hue, spreading quickly to Patty and Leo, and they all vanished from the room.

Victor stared at the spot where his wife had just stood. He placed his hand to his heart. "Good luck."

----2050----

Appearing in the same red haze, Leo looked around, confused. "Nothing happened."

"Where's Victor?"

"Yes," Piper argued, "yes it did. Look around." She flicked her fingers around the room. "There isn't anything Christmasy around here. And Dad isn't here either." She spotted the bicycle horn on the floor, only now it's tarnished and the rubber is discolored. To herself she asked, "Where are we?"

"You mean when," Patty corrected.

"Yes! Triple score!"

Leo, Piper, and Patty looked around. They looked towards the sun room, where the voice of an old woman seemed to be filtering from.

"It's not spelt right, so you can't get a triple score!" This time it was the voice of an old man.

"It is too!" The woman's crackly voice argued back.

The group of three walked slowly across the room, listening as the argument over this 'triple score' ensued. As they walked in, they stopped abruptly, staring at an old couple who were sitting over a Scrabble board.

"Are you challenging me?" The old woman asked saucily.

Piper looked hesitant, before opening her mouth and whispering, "Excuse me?"

The old man turned abruptly, looking at Leo. "How do you spell 'Zankou'?"

"Cheating!" The old woman screeched, pointing accusingly at her partner.

"I'm not asking her," the elderly man defended. "I'm asking myself!"

"Z-a-n-k-o-u," Leo replied.

"Ha!" The elderly man boasted. "I was right!"

Confused, Piper begins to ask, "Who are-"

"We're you," the elderly woman cut in. "We're your future selves," she said, pointing to Piper and Leo. She grabbed a plate of hot peanut butter cookies, and pushes the plate towards Patty and Piper. "I just baked some cookies, if you want some."

Piper's jaw dropped. "Uh, n-no thank you," she stuttered. Her brown eyes were huge.

Old Piper waved her arm at Old Leo. "Go take them into the kitchen," she instructed. "We," she motioned to Piper, "have things to discuss."

Leo neared the table. "But-"

"Shh!" Old Piper grumbled. "Leo, go take them into another room!"

Old Leo mumbled something under his breath, and grabbed a cane that was leaning against the wall.

"I heard that!" Old Piper grumbled. She rolled her eyes. "Go get me some aspirin and water."

Old Leo hobbled over to Patty and Leo, waving them on. "Come on now, you heard her." He rolled his eyes and ushered his past self and mother-in-law out of the sun room.

"Sit down, sweetie," Old Piper cooed.

Awkwardly, Piper slid into the seat that her husband's future self had just vacated. "How did I get here?"

"You were aiming for Grams," Old Piper explained, "but you were brought to yourself as a grandmother instead."

"I'm a-a grandmother?" Piper stuttered in disbelief. "I mean, uh, I will be?"

Old Piper just grinned mysteriously.

Old Leo hobbled back into the room, balancing a cup of water and two aspirins in one hand.

"Did you know we'd come?" Leo asked from behind his future self.

"Fifty years ago we traveled to the future, just the same as you." Old Leo handed over the water and aspirin to his elderly wife. "We were met with our future selves too."

"It's how we knew you'd come." Old Piper's eyes become misty. "Oh the days when we were like you. Fighting demons and getting torn apart," she sighed.

"But they were worth it," Old Leo reminded. He bent down, wincing at the pain of his arthritic knees, and kissed his wife on the lips.

"We have to leave to-"

"-save Phoebe and Paige," Old Piper finished in time with her younger version. "I know. You have to-"

"No," Old Leo interrupted. "You can't tell her future knowledge, remember? It could mess up the future."

"The future's already messed up," Piper growled. She was on her feet now, and worry lines were creasing her face.

"It's worth saving," Old Leo intoned.

"Use the ring, but focus on the things inside your heart, not inside your head," the elderly woman said.

"You'll get to Penny, and then Phoebe and Paige." Old Leo crossed drew and invisible cross over his heart. "Trust me."

"What do we have to do to save them?" Patty suddenly asked. She'd been silent, just soaking in everything, since the time they'd arrived in her future daughter's far away future. Everything she saw amazed and awed her.

"You have to get rid of The Hollow," Old Piper warned gravely.

Piper turned to her Mother and husband, taking their hands. As she turned her head over her shoulder, she mouthed, 'Thank you.' Before she can see their response, she felt the ring's pull and faded into the red glow with Patty and Leo.

----1982----

"I think we're back in time again," Patty announced as they appeared in the same spot where they'd left. However, the furniture was much, much older than before. Patricia Halliwell vaguely recognized some of it. She narrowed her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That," Patty said, moving towards the exit of the sun room. She stopped in surprise as she entered the living room.

"That's me," Piper gasped, coming up behind her Mother but before Leo. "I remember this," she whispered. "I was about nine, I think."

Sure enough, a nine-year-old Piper was sitting on the sofa next to Penny Halliwell. Her face was raw and tear streaked. She was sniffling, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you need a tissue?" Penny asked. She leaned across the couch and grabbed a white tissue from a box on the coffee table, and handed it to her crying granddaughter.

Little Piper sniffled. She took the tissue, wiped her eyes, and then leaned into Penny's arms.

"Oh Piper," Penny soothed. "You are so special, little girl!"

"Not as special as Prue and Phoebe," Little Piper whimpered.

"You're special in your own way, dear."

Little Piper shook her head defiantly, refusing to believe it.

"Oh, but you are! You're the only one who can stop your sisters from fighting, remember? You make peace between them." Penny wrapped her arms around Little Piper and began to rub her hand in circles on Piper's back. "You're my little helper. And although you can't tell yet, you have gifts that will make you ever more special one day."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Penny whispered, kissing the top of Little Piper's cheek. "Now, go off and find Prue for me, will you? I need her to clean up her room."

The nine-year-old smiled brightly, and hopped off the couch. "Thanks, Grams!" Without looking back, she ran off to the stairs and disappeared up the stairs.

Piper sniffled, and wiped at her teary eyes.

"It's obvious that Mom loved you very much," Patty whispered. She wrapped her arm around her daughter, lightly patting her back.

Hearing the noise, Penny looked up. Her face hardened as she got up from the couch and moved nearer to the entrance. "Who's there?"

Patty quickly stepped into the living room, narrowly missing Piper as she tried to grab her and hold her back.

"No, Mom, don't!" The Charmed One was too late, however, and realized that her grandmother had already seen them. She stepped out after her Mother, just in time to see her grandmother gasp and fall backwards onto the floor, fainting. "Oh no!"

Alarmed, Patty rushed to her Penelope's side and dropped to her knees, checking her pulse. "But…why?"

Piper chewed her lip as she knelt down next to her Mother. "Because," she whispered softly, "you died when I was five."

----Present----

"You have to separate your thoughts from your emotions," Dumain instructed. He paced like a madman across the main room of Magic School.

Billie tossed her arms into the air, angry and tired. "It's no use!"

"Do you want to save your sister?"

"Yes! More than anything in the word, but-"

"Then this is the only way!"

"What should I focus on?"

"Stop fighting it," Dumain growled. "Focus on the battle, and nothing else. Anything beforehand will be threatened by The Charmed Ones. Killing the sisters is the key to saving your sister. It has to be done."

"But what if I see my past self? How will it work?"

"Don't worry about that," the demon replied with a lazy flick of his wrist. "Time always has a way of catching up to itself."

Billie nodded in understanding. She sat down on the floor, Indian style. She closed her eyes and placed her hands together, as if meditating.

"Clear your mind of all the pain and loss, and think only of Christy." He watched her closely, seeing her begin to glow. "Now project yourself to The Triad!"

The blonde's eyes flash open, and she glares at Dumain. "The Triad? Are you crazy?" She curled her fist. "I think you're trying to trick me!"

"You have to trust me, if you intend on saving your sister!"

"But why The Triad?"

"You have to warn them of the impending battle, so they can help you stop it. They will help you save your sister. Save Christy."

"Why didn't you tell me The Triad was alive?"

"It was a distraction," Dumain replied angrily. "I wanted you to be fully focused on killing The Charmed Ones." He paced. "Christy knew, too. But she didn't want to tell you, because she was afraid it would make you lose focus."

"Christy knew?"

"Of course she knew! And when you go back and save her, you can ask her for yourself."

----1982----

Patty knelt next to the couch, where Penny now lay, via Leo carrying her there. She placed a cool washcloth over Penelope's head, and hummed softly.

Across the room, Leo sat on a chair and stared intently at Patty and Penny. He gently massaged his chin, deep in thought.

Briskly, Piper strolled into the room with a glass of water in hand. "How is she?"

"Coming around."

"I was talking about Mom."

"Suffering from an information overload," Patty spoke up.

"You look upset," Piper realized. She moved to Leo, taking a sip of the water before handing it to her husband. "What're you thinking about?"

"The fact that once you say the spell to return The Hollow, everyone will be alive again."

"That's what we want, Leo."

"That includes Billie and Christy," the ex-Elder reminded. "It means I will have to go back too, because you won't have completed your deal with the Angel of Destiny."

"Our future selves were playing Scrabble together, remember?" Piper, stubborn as ever, absolutely refused to believe that her husband and herself would not end up together.

Penny's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"You fainted," Patty replied in a motherly tone.

Penny squinted at Leo and Piper. Suddenly her eyes became large, as memories of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's last visit filled her head. "P-Piper? Is that you?"

Piper smiled slightly. "You know who I am?"

"I remember when you and Prue and Phoebe came to help us stop Nicholas," Penny reminisced. "You're older now, though. But I know it's you."

Piper beamed.

"Who's that?" Penelope Halliwell suddenly asked, pointing to Leo.

"My husband, Leo," Piper replied gently.

"They're from the future," Patty exclaimed. "I'm from the past."

Penelope nodded. "I know," she choked. "You died four years ago." She rubbed her head. "I think I need a drink."

Piper waved her index finger. "If you want, I can get you some water. But no alcohol, it's not good for your heart condition."

By the tone of her voice, Penny cringes. Silently wondering to herself if her heart condition would end up coming to bite her in the ass in the future. She resisted the urge to ask.

"We don't have time to explain," Leo spoke up.

"We need your help to save my sisters."

"The Charmed Ones," Patty whispered.

Immediately, Penny could feel the tears of pride prick her eyes. "What do I have to do?"

----Present----

Billie closed her eyes. Her glossy lips began to move as she spoke in quiet hums to herself. "Christy. Christy." Tears began to dribble at the corner of her eyes. "Christy, I need you!" Her entire body glowed, rippled, and then projected back into the near past.

----Earlier The Same Day----

A faded glow lit up the walls of the Manor, and Billie appeared on the staircase. Hearing footsteps, she spun around to see a recent past version of herself and Christy, both infected with The Hollow, hurrying down the steps. She jumped in front of them, catching their attention.

Past Billie's eyes flickered dangerously, guessing that her look-a-like was a shapeshifting demon of some sort. "Who are you?" She growled.

"I'm from the future," Billie insisted. "And I came to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Christy spat, eyeing Billie suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes, using her telepathy to probe Billie's mind to see if she was, in fact, telling the truth.

"To stop you from battling the sisters!"

"Liar!" Christy hissed. She knew Billie was telling the truth, but she refused to allow her own sister to come back in time and stop them from destroying Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "It's our destiny to fight them!"

"No it's-" Billie didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Her past self backhanded her across the face, and she went tumbling headfirst down the staircase. As she landed at the bottom of the stairs, she saw glowing orbs form out of the corner of her eyes. "No!"

The Charmed Ones materialized just in time to see Christy and Past Billie charging down the stairs.

"We've been waiting for you," Past Billie hissed.

"We'll your wait's over," Paige countered.

"We're your potions?" Past Piper asked tauntingly.

Christy glowered. "We don't need potions this time."

"We don't either," Phoebe countered.

Past Piper eyed Christy with distrust. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

A red haze began to take shape near the entrance to the kitchen. It formed into Piper, Leo, Patty, and Penny.

"You should have followed your instincts then," Christy taunted.

"Start saying the spell!" Piper yelled to her Mother and grandmother.

"Next time we will," Past Piper vowed.

Past Billie's eyes blazed. "There will be no next time!" She loops her hand with her sister's, and narrowed her eyes to activate her power of projection to increase the mega fireball that Christy was creating in front of them.

Over the noise of the fighting, Patty, Piper, and Penny took hands and began to chant.

Past Piper, Paige, and Phoebe also join hands.

"Fireball!" Paige screamed, narrowing her eyes in a Prue-like fashion. Instantly, the monster sized fireball enveloped in a swirl of orbs which went flying towards Past Billie and Christy.

Past Billie flung out her arm and telekinetically redirected the fireball back at the sisters three.

This time, Past Piper raised her hand and emitted one of the most powerful exploding blasts that she'd ever created, causing the fireball to erupt mid flight, halfway between her and Past Billie. The sheer power of the explosion sent her and her sisters, as well as Past Billie and Christy, flying in opposing directions. A cloud of Paige's orbs enveloped the Halliwell sisters, saving them from a deathly landing. Everything else, however, was destroyed.

As Piper, Patty, and Penny finished the spell, The Hollow was released from the five witches' bodies. Its black particles swarmed around like nats, and then flew through the floorboards.

----

In an Underworld tomb, the ancient box to contain The Hollow opened. The swirling black particles whizzed through the heavy doors and flew around the room, banging into each of the four walls before finally being vacuumed back into their protective casing. The heavy lid of the box slammed shut, and the heavy doors groan as she they, too, slid closed.

----

The Charmed Ones reappeared, via Paige's orbs. They looked around, each one with teary eyes, at the destruction of their home. Everything within it was destroyed, but at least the house itself was still standing this time. Then they noticed Piper, Patty, Leo, and Penny. Past Piper's eyes become wide, as she also sees Billie sitting at the foot of the stairs.

"Why? How did you get here?" Past Piper inquired, looking to Piper for answers. "Why is Mom and Grams and Leo with you?"

Piper shook her head in dismay. "You don't know to know," she warned. "It'll only give you a headache." Suddenly she begins to glow.

Billie, also seeing that she herself is glowing, began to realize what was happening. "Uh oh…" The glow from her body reached Past Billie's body, which is sprawled out next to Christy's, at the top of the stairs.

At the same time, a glow from Piper to her past self flickers beams and she's sucked into her past self.

"That's not something you see everyday," Penny blurted out.

"What's going on?" Paige suddenly asked.

"Time," Leo replied. "It just caught up with itself."

Paige rubbed her head. "Where did Leo come from?"

"And Grams and Mom," Phoebe added in confusion.

"Coop," Piper answered. "He helped us."

Angrily, Christy jumped up from the stairs and pulled Billie up with her. "What went wrong?"

Billie shook her head, staring dismally at the sisters. "Now is not the time." She pulled a potion vial from her pants pocket and hurled it to the floor. Gray smoke enshrouded them as she grabbed Christy's hand. When it cleared, Billie and Christy were gone.

Leo placed a loving hand on Piper's arm. "Don't worry. Your sisters are alive."

Patty stared at Paige for a time, locking eyes with her. She could see that Paige's eyes were brown, and knew that the dark haired girl wasn't Prue. "Where's Prue?"

Piper swallowed, holding back her swell of emotions. "Now isn't the time, Mom." As the words left her lips, she saw the African-American Angel of Destiny appear next to Leo. "No!" Before she could reach out to grab for her husband, he and the Angel of Destiny vanished. She slunk to her knees as tears finally overpower her. "No, no, no! Not again!"

Paige sunk down next to her sister, wrapping her arms protectively around her big sister. "Shh. We're gonna fix this Piper, I swear it."

Sobbing, Piper wrapped her arms around Paige and buried her face into her baby sister's shoulder. Piper leaned closely to Paige's ear. Through strained breaths she whispered, "I love you, Paige."

A single tear dribbled down the face of the youngest Charmed One. Holding Piper close she whispered, "I love you too."

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	2. Fourever Charmed, Part Two

A/N: In regards to Chyp's comments, yes, the first chapter follows the basic plotline of the beginning of the actual finale (with exceptions such as Paige's mourning scene, the Christmas 1974, and the inclusions of three-year-old Prue and one-year-old Piper). I wrote it about a week or so before the episode actually aired, but I was following closely to the summary spoiler from Andrea Hagg's site. This chapter is where the story begins to veer from Kern's plotline, and after that, it really just takes off in another direction (but there are certain points that I've chosen to keep parallel with Kern's version). As to the part about the profanity, I suppose I just find it more realistic. I know more teens read fanfictions than not, but don't we hear it anyway? (I know I do.) And Peanut, I'm so glad you liked the inclusion of Little Prue. That was one of my favorite parts to write. I think you'll be pleased with what I have in store. Laur, all I'm gonna say is enjoy the Paige/Henry.

_**Fourever Charmed, Part Two**_

"So you're saying that you changed a key moment in the past, to save me and Paige?"

Patty wrapped her arm around Phoebe, nodding. "And now you're in the new present."

Across the room, Paige smiled at the scene before her. "All I care about is that I'm alive, you're alive, and everyone's alive." She shifted her gaze between her Mother and grandmother. "And it's great to see you guys too."

Penny looked uneasily at Paige. "I can't believe I'm seeing you all grown up. The last time I saw you, Patty and Sa-"

"No!" Piper waved her hands, cutting her grandmother off. "Mom is from the past where Phoebe still hasn't been born, remember? She doesn't know about that, yet."

Patty frowned. "Know about what?"

Paige closed her eyes, turning away. Her mind drifted to thoughts none the new to her. They were always the same when she thought about her parents. Specifically, her Mother. What would've happened had she been raised with her sisters? Would Prue still of died? Would she and Piper have a more meaningful relationship? Of course she'd never be able to answer any of them. Instead, she cleared her thoughts and just stared blankly at the wall.

"Future consequences," Phoebe said, gazing sorrowfully at her baby sister. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"We still have to finish the battle." Piper could feel four pairs of eyes turn to her. "We still have to save Leo, you know. And I think that with the five of us, we can do it."

"Piper," Paige interrupted. "They can't come with us. Definitely not Mom. If she were to get hurt, or worse, Phoebe and I will never be born!"

"I have to agree with Paige," Patty announced. She looked forlorn. "I'm so sorry, baby. But if they aren't born, then The Charmed Ones will never exist and this day will never happen."

Piper buried her head into her hands, unsure of what to do next.

"What's that?"

Turning around at the sound of Penny's voice, Paige spotted two tornados of swirling white lights appear in front of the burnt stairs. "What the-"

"Wyatt and Chris!" Phoebe bellowed, gasping at the sight of her grown nephews.

Future Chris looked around in shock and horror at destroyed state of the Manor. He crossed his arms, looking accusingly at his grandmother and great grandmother. "Someone just screwed up our future!"

----

Christy stood angrily under a street lamp. Her eyes flickered like fire. "We have to get back to Magic School! Do you think you can make a potion from your dorm?"

"I don't want to go back to Magic School!" Billie grabbed at her sister's arm, looking pleadingly. "At least not until you tell me why you and Dumain didn't tell me about The Triad."

"I already told you," Christy seethed. "To protect you!"

"Protect me from what?"

"From the sisters!"

"How does keeping that knowledge from me protect me from them?"

"It just does!"

"How?"

"We can talk about this later-"

"No we can't," Billie hissed. "Now. I want to talk about this right now."

"We have a battle to get back to."

"Not until you-"

"Agh!" Christy threw her hands into the air, turned on her heel, and stomped away from her sister.

Billie watched her sister leave, staring mournfully down at her shoes as she stood under the street lamp.

----

"We can't figure out what happened," Future Chris said. He was pacing the room. "One minute we were kicking demonic ass, and the next minute they were kicking ours!"

"How?" Piper asked aloud. She wasn't really asking anyone, more so just talking out loud to herself.

"Who's grandchildren are they?" Patty inquired.

"Yours," Piper replied. "Those are my future sons."

"Sons?" Penny's eyes were as big as saucers. "Boys? We've never had boys-"

"Now is so not the time, Grams!" Piper flickered her fingers, silencing her grandmother. She waved to her future boys. "Continue."

"I lost my powers," Future Wyatt blurted.

"How?"

"I don't know," the adult Twice Blessed Child admitted. His head fell to his chest in shame.

"We cast a spell to bring us back to time Wyatt lost his powers," Future Chris explained. "It took us back here."

Patty rubbed her chin. "We must have changed something that we didn't even know he changed."

"It's got to be Billie and Christy," the eldest living Charmed One argued. "I bet they used The Hollow to steal his powers!"

"Then the only way to get his powers back is to go back in time and stop them at the moment they try to take them."

Future Wyatt shook his head. "I don't know." His eyes flickered. "But maybe my past self can help us? Where is he?" He wrinkled his nose. "I mean me." He frowned. "God, I'm terrible with tenses."

Piper laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"So was Prue." Piper looked at Phoebe. "Remember when we saw ourselves as kids, and she kept screwing up the tenses?"

Phoebe chuckled quietly. "Yeah," she smiled. "I remember."

"So?" Future Chris now had his arms crossed. "Where are we?"

"Dad's condo," Piper replied. "Do you remember where that is?"

Future Chris nodded. "He hasn't moved since before Wyatt was born," he snickered. "He's still there!"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Patricia offered.

"Dad will be there," Phoebe warned.

Patty smiled. "I miss Victor already."

Penny groaned, only to notice Piper glaring at her. "Well you already know my philosophy on men, Piper. You shouldn't be surprised."

A red glow began to form in the room, followed by a shower of pink, materializing into Coop. He saw Phoebe and folded his arms. "Thanks for telling me Phoebe's alive."

Future Wyatt's eyes light up. "Hey! Uncle Coop!"

"Uncle?" Phoebe bellowed, completely surprised.

Glaring, Future Chris smacked his brother's arm. "Good going!"

"Hey! I want to know about this 'uncle' business!"

Piper waved her hands. "Get going, the both of you." She eyes Phoebe. "The rest of us have to get to the Book, so we can save Leo."

----

Victor jumped to his feet as someone pounds at his front door. He shuffled across the carpet, only in his checkered pajamas and white socks. Opening the door, he was shocked to find Future Wyatt, Future Chris, and Patty.

Patty grinned. "You're still as handsome as ever."

"I've got gray hair," the mortal replied instinctively. He ran his hand through his graying hair, and then shook his head. "Wait, how are you here?"

"I'm from the past."

"What time?"

"Christmas, nineteen-seventy-four." Patty grinned, sidestepping Victor and moving into the apartment. "Do you remember?"

Victor closed his eyes. "It was the year we got Prue her toy camera," he recalled. "The one with the flash button. She loved it, and used it until the flash button broke."

"She just opened it this morning, before I left with Piper and Leo." Gently, the witch leaned towards her late husband, as if to kiss him.

Victor pulled away, looking to Future Wyatt and Future Chris. "Does she know we're divorced?"

"Divorced?" She couldn't hide the underlying gasp in her sentence. "Wh-what? How? When?"

"You left me for your whitelighter," Victor replied. "Sam. Sam Wilder."

Patty squinted. "Sam?" She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Paige is Sam's daughter."

Patty's hand involuntarily moved to her stomach. She felt ill. She had no idea. And then it all made sense. Why she hadn't seen Prue yet, and why Piper refused to tell her too much about Paige. She swayed back and forth, still gaping at the revelation.

"Look, I'm sorry to butt in, but we're in a hurry. Grandpa, where's present Wyatt?"

"In the bedroom," Victor said. He pointed to the hallway, which now had a light on.

Together, Future Wyatt and Future Chris disappeared down the hallway to find their past selves.

----

"Where's Billie?"

"She's not coming," Christy replied acidly.

Dumain glowered. "What?"

"Can't we defeat The Charmed Ones without her?"

"We'll need The Triad to do that." He pounded his fist into a wall, creating a large hole. "But in order to get The Triad, we need Billie's power of projection!"

"There isn't any other way?"

----

In the kitchen, Penny stood over a bubbling pot with Piper at her side. "We don't have enough herbs."

"Billie and Christy aren't demons, Grams, they're humans."

"They're evil," Penny intoned. She reached across the tile counter and grabbed another handful of herbs, and tossed them into the bubbling pot. "We can't take any chances." She moved around Piper and stopped, running her index finger along the Book of Shadows. "I can't believe it's gotten so thick!" She smiled warmly at her future granddaughter. "I'm so proud of you."

As Piper is about to speak, the doorbell cuts her off.

"You should get that."

Piper cupped her hands around her mouth. "Paige!" She bellowed. "Get the door!"

----

Paige rolled her eyes as she heard her sister yell from the kitchen. "Fine," she groaned. "I'll get the damn door. It's about all I'm good for anyway." She moved quickly through the room and stopped at the door. "God, I wish these things had peek holes." She threw open the door and froze in surprise. "Henry!"

"Hey." Henry leaned in, pecking his wife on the lips.

"Why are you here?" Paige moved aside, allowing her husband entry into the Manor. "I mean, I'm glad to see you and all, but why are you here?"

"I was worried about you." He flashed his most charming grin at her. "Can't a husband be worried about his wife? Especially," he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, "when she's an all powerful Charmed witch?"

Paige giggled, shutting the door. She kissed him in return.

"So is everything okay?"

"For the meantime," Paige said. She spotted her sister and grandmother coming out of the kitchen.

"For the meantime?" Henry frowned.

"Yeah, I don't know. Things are pretty lousy at the moment," Paige admitted.

At the entrance to the kitchen, Penny leaned closer to Piper. "Did she marry a whitelighter too?"

Piper shook her head. "Henry's mortal."

Penny snorted.

"What?" Piper countered. "You married a mortal too."

Penny rolled her eyes. "That was different."

"Right," the Charmed sister smirked. "Because you married about six different mortals. Paige only married one, and she's going to stay that way."

----

"I should be out, helping my sisters."

Coop folded his arms. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us. Our loves. What's at stake." Coop moved near Phoebe. "Love."

"We can't." The Charmed One pushed him away.

"Why?"

"You know why," Phoebe whispered. "It's against the rules."

"That didn't stop Piper and Leo." Coop frowned. "Or your Mother and Sam, for that matter."

"Yes, exactly! And look what happened for Paige. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to go through the hurt that Piper and Leo went through, especially if there's a chance that we might not even end up like them!"

"I love you, Phoebe! Why can't you take a chance for love?"

"I did!" Phoebe growled. "I took so many chances, and they all ended badly. Everyone I've ever loved just keeps leaving me." She wiped her wet eyes. "My Dad, Grams, Mom, Prue." Her voice cracked. "Clay, Jason, Drake…" She sunk to the ground, pulling her legs to her chest. "Cole."

Coop felt a twinge in heart. "But this is what Cole wanted."

Phoebe looked confused. "What? Are you insane? Cole wanted me. He didn't want me to fall for some other guy."

"That's not true, Phoebe." Coop swallowed. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway. If They want to punish me, then They can. To hell with them." He sat down on the floor next to Phoebe. "Do you remember when The Elders wanted to test Leo, to see if he was meant to be with Piper or Them?"

The Charmed One nodded. "Yeah, she had to sort of die before he could sense her."

"Right." Coop placed his hand on her knee. "And do you know how she found that out?"

Still not knowing where he was going with his story, Phoebe shook her head.

"It was Cole."

"I don't understand."

"After Cole was vanquished in Paige's alternate reality, he was banished to a permanent limbo. He can watch everything from there, but he can't leave. He stuck there for eternity."

"So how did he help Piper?" Phoebe asked skeptically.

"When her physical body lost consciousness, her spirit became locked in limbo, with Cole. He explained to her that he she had to die in order to get Leo back. He also had an ulterior motive."

Phoebe scowled. "Of course."

"It's not like that," Coop defended. "His ulterior motive was to get you to believe in love again."

Phoebe blinked in surprise. "No. He'd never-"

"But he did. He was the one who sent Drake to you."

"What?"

"It's true! He and Drake were old friends, and he sent him to you, to make sure you could find that you could love again."

Phoebe began to cry quietly. "I can't believe it."

"It's true, I swear it." Coop touched the side of her face. "He'll never stop loving you, Phoebe. But his goal in life, and in his afterlife, is to make sure you're happy. He wants you to find true love." Cupid pulled the witch to her feet, leaning in gently. "To find me."

Before Phoebe has a chance to respond, a loud knock at the door startles her. She quickly pulls away from Coop, running to the door and swinging it open to find Piper standing there.

"We're ready for you."

"You saw Cole?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"When you were dying. The day that Drake died. You saw him and you didn't tell me?"

Piper's face blanched. "What? Who told you-" Her eyes landed on Coop. "Oh, you didn't!" She shook her head. "How the hell did you even know about that?"

"I'm Cupid," Coop defended. "I know everything about her love life, and those that affect it!"

"How dare you-"

"Piper!" Phoebe shoved her sister outside. "We'll call you when we need the ring back," Phoebe said, glancing over her shoulder. She shut the door.

As Coop turned around, he saw Dumain shimmer in.

"Can I borrow your ring?" Before he can react, Dumain grabs Coop by the collar of his jacket and shimmers out.

----

A cloud of gray smoke faded away to reveal Billie Jenkins. Stood awkwardly inside the Manor. Her potion had taken her to the attic. She hadn't had a welcome party, however, which she found to be mildly helpful.

Like a cat, she moved gracefully across the attic's wooden floorboards without making even a sound. She reached the door, which was closed. "Unusual," she whispered to herself. She flung it opened and crept down the hallway.

Still, the blonde hadn't heard or seen demons nor Halliwells. For that, she was thankful. She stopped at the top of the stairs, gazing down. She could see lights on, but she still saw no sign of the Manor's owners. She continued, moving down the stairs as quietly as she could. She cringed as one of them creaked, rather loudly, under her weight. She jumped off of it and moved on.

Nearing the end of the stairs, she began to hear the murmur of voices. Her heart raced, and she stopped at the second to last step. The blonde pressed herself as flat as she could against the wall, and leaned her ear to it. She could hear that Phoebe was talking.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"We don't have time to discuss this now! We've got my husband to save!"

"And my love life isn't important?"

"Cole is dead, and Coop is still alive. I'd say that Leo, who's life is on the line, is far more important at the moment!"

"But why didn't you tell me about Cole?"

"I didn't want to see this!"

"Agh!"

"We don't have time to discuss this. Here. We're going to need these."

"I still can't believe we're going through with this. Killing Billie and Christy."

"It's the only way. Come on, lets go get Paige."

Billie balled her fist. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But I just can't let you kill my sister. Even if she is evil." She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps. Sliding another vial from her pocket, she smashed it to the floor and disappeared in a shroud of gray smoke.

As Piper and Phoebe came around the corner, Phoebe frowned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Phoebe looked around, seeing nothing. She shrugged. "I guess it was just my imagination." She and Piper walked up the stairs, failing to see the broken shards of glass at their feet. "Paige! We're ready to go!"

----

Paige poked her head into the sun room, spying her future nephews. "Hey. Where's Mom?"

"She stayed behind to talk to grandpa," Future Chris replied.

"Did you find out when you lost your powers?"

"I think so. Grandpa said someone took me around five, yesterday."

"Who?"

Future Wyatt shrugged. "He didn't know. He did say the demon was a man, though."

"Which crosses out Billie and Christy." Paige tapped her foot. "But he's probably working with them." Paige turned around as her sisters walked in with Penny. She quickly brought them up to speed on what she just found out. "Phoebe, I think you should call for Coop. We're going to need that ring now."

Phoebe hesitated, and finally yelled, "Coop!" Minutes flew by, and Phoebe yelled again. When nothing happened, she shook her head. "Something's wrong."

Out of the corner of her eye, Piper saw her future sons share a look. "What do you know?"

"You have to tell us, or there will be no future to protect," Penny threatened.

"The Elders sent Coop here to help Phoebe find love."

"And They were hoping that she'd love in love with Coop."

"They weren't going to make her go through what you and Dad went through."

"It's not forbidden for you to fall in love with Coop," Future Wyatt summed up.

"How can that help us now?" The precognitive Charmed One asked, bewildered.

"In the future, you and Uncle Coop are like one. All you have to do is think about him, call out to him with your heart, and he'll appear."

Phoebe placed her hand to her heart, closed her eyes, and mentally imagined his face. "Coop," she whispered, "I need you." When she opened her eyes again, Coop was standing in front of her. She jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him down in the process, and hugged him with all she had.

Coop hugged her, but winced as he did.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Phoebe. Her face clouded with concern and anger. "You're hurt. Who did this?"

"A demon," Coop winced. "Dumain, I think. I fought him off as long as I could, but he got my ring."

Paige visibly stiffened. "Then we're too late."

----

A cloud of orbs materialized, forming into the three remaining Halliwell sisters. They're holding hands, as they step forward to see Christy and Billie beginning to glow.

"Oh no you don't!" Piper yelled, throwing out her hands and blasting the Jenkins sisters with her exploding power. It sent both of them flying in opposite directions.

Dumain was standing in the shadows, holding Coop's ring. He looked alarmed. "Hurry! Go!"

"The ring must have not worked," Phoebe whispered. "They couldn't activate it by love!"

"Paige, the ring!" Piper called.

"Cupid's ring!" Paige held out her hand. In a swirl of orbs, it appeared in the palm of her hand. She pocketed it. "Piper, blast-"

"I've got it," Phoebe seethed. She darted across the room, levitating into the air and smashing Dumain with a well placed spin kick. Still levitating, she back flipped and landed in a fighting stance on the ground. "You bastard," she growled. "You hurt Coop and now you'll pay!" She spun around, landing her heel in Dumain's chest and knocking him to the floor. The Charmed One knelt down and grabbed him by the neck, locking the demon in a head lock, and then yanked in opposite directions with all her might. When she heard the telltale crack, she let go.

Dumain cried out as fire overtook him. He was vanquished.

Seeing her sisters beckon to her, Phoebe quickly crossed the room and took hands with them.

Christy scrambled to her feet. "Billie, hurry, use your power!"

Billie, also jumping to her feet, swung out her arm and sent the three sisters flying in opposite directions. She ran to Christy, joining their hands. Instantly, she used her power of projection to help her sister form a blazing fireball the size of the Manor's island. Billie squinted her eyes, telekinetically sending it flying at The Charmed Ones.

Piper turned just in time, raising her hands and freezing the fireball just inches from herself. "Paige!"

"Fireball!" A swathe of blue and white orbs enveloped the fireball. Like a shooting star, the blue orb trail went flying at the Jenkins sisters. As Paige noticed Billie squint her eyes, she arced her hand outwards. The fireball orbed out.

"Where did it-" Billie was cut off as her sister let out a horrific scream. She turned around just in time to see the last few orbs disappear, as the fireball crashed into her and Christy from behind. As she smacked to the floor, her eyes bulged. Lying next to her was a pile of black ashes. She screamed. Tears clouded her eyes as she touched the ashes. "Christy," she choked.

The momentary distraction had given time for Paige and her sisters, Piper and Phoebe, to regroup. They joined together, watching stoically as Billie sobbed over her sister's ashes. None of them were sure what to expect next.

Billie closed her eyes. She stood up, turning towards The Charmed Ones. Her eyes were larger, and brighter than ever before. Her arms hung at her sides, clenched fists filled with ashes of her dead sister. Opening her fingers, they ashes fell from her fingers and scattered through the air, landing at her feet. "You're going to pay for that!" The whole of Magic School began to shake.

Shelves, bookcases, and tables overturned as they were flung around the room. Every window in sight, and even those that weren't, exploded as they cracked under the telekinetic pressure. The ceiling began to cave in, and plaster exploded everywhere. A huge crack in the floor ran from the edge of Billie's feet, all the way across the room, splitting the floor between Paige's, who was standing in the middle of her sisters.

"The Power of Three," Piper whispered.

Phoebe jerked, grabbing Piper's hand and finishing off a circle. "The Power of Three." She looked to Paige, nodding.

"The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free!" A blue sheen seemed to glow around the sisters three. As a large piece of the ceiling broke away above them, it neared them and then bounded away before it could touch them.

Billie screamed. She clutched her chest, more specifically, her heart. Her knees trembled as they gave way under her weight. With a bone chilling crunch, she landed harshly on the ground. Her sister's ashes began to swirl madly around her.

"The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free!"

Billie Jenkins' eyes bulged from her head. She looked vaguely like one of the key chains that you could squeeze, and have the animal's eyes pop out. Her skin began to bubble and pop. She was still screaming in terror and agony. Her ear piercing voice was echoing off the walls of Magic School. Then fire.

"The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free!"

A burst of fire erupted on her clothing, spreading at a mind blowing rate up and down her body. Soon, nothing but a ball of red-orange flames lingered where she'd been kneeling. Silence. Her screaming ceased instantly. As it did, the flames vanished, leaving curling wisps of smoke in the air. They, too, vanished. Nothing remained. No ashes. No smoke. Nothing.

After a long moment of silence, Paige stepped ahead of her sisters, breaking the circle. She stared silently at the empty space where Billie had just been for a long beat. "The Power of Three."

----

"Thank goodness!" Penny exclaimed, as her future granddaughters orbed into the room.

"Do you have the ring?" Future Wyatt quizzed.

Future Chris jumped off the couch. "Are they dead?"

Paige reached into her pocket, retrieving Coop's ring. "Thanks for letting us borrow it," she said as she returned the ring to its rightful owner.

"And what about The Ultimate Power?"

"They're both gone," Phoebe assured. She motioned to Future Wyatt. "Try to use your powers."

Future Wyatt flicked his wrist, telekinetically sending a pillow flying into the back of his little brother's head. "I think we're set."

Future Chris snorted. "Jerk."

"Hey!" Piper warned, placing her hands to her hips. "What have I told you about name calling?"

"He started it," Future Chris burst out, surprising them all.

Piper wagged her finger at Future Wyatt. "Don't make me bind your powers, Wyatt. After all, you just got them back." She, along with everyone else in the room minus Wyatt, shared a hearty chuckle.

"Mom?"

Piper stopped, looking at Wyatt. She knew by the seriousness of his voice that now it was no laughing matter. "What?"

"Where's Dad?"

Piper's heart fell. She looked around. "What? I mean…He's-he's not here?"

Future Wyatt shook his head.

"Not to worry, Piper. I'm here."

Piper whirled around. Her face was bright as she saw her husband and the African-American Angel of Destiny standing near the stairs. "Leo!" In no time, she'd thrown herself into his arms and was hugging him for dear life. "I'm so glad you're okay," she sobbed.

"Me too." Leo leaned in, kissing Piper passionately on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Paige and Phoebe joined hands, watching through tears as they finally saw their big sister happy again.

Penny Halliwell clasped her hands together, looking around the room. Her face was beaming. "I think our job here is done."

Patricia took her Penny's hand. "So, how do we get home?"

The Angel of Destiny looked to Piper, smiling. "I think you and Phoebe know the perfect spell for that." She winked, and disappeared.

"What spell?" Paige asked, looking between her two sisters.

Phoebe grinned. "You'll find out. It takes the Power of Three." She waved her hand, motioning to the charred stairs. "C'mon, let's go. Everyone to the attic!"

----

Paige orbed in, between her sisters. She held a small white satchel in her hands.

Patty looked curiously at the satchel. "What's that?"

Paige exchanged looks with her big sisters. She shrugged. "I guess there's no harm in telling them," she announced. "They won't remember anyway." Turning to her Mother, she answered, "It's whitelighter memory dust. It wipes memories. Since I've become a whitelighter, and every whitelighter has some, I was given a satchel too."

Patty's face became crest fallen. "You're going to use that on us?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," the whitelighter-witch replied sadly. "But future consequences could be catastrophic."

Patty nodded. "I understand."

Paige leaned in, wrapping her arms around her Mother and kissing her cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"And I'm so proud of you, Paige." She tucked a strand of Paige's dark hair behind her ear. "And Sam would love you too. He told me once that he always wanted a child."

Paige blinked back tears.

"I love you."

Paige stepped back, rejoining her sisters.

"I love you all, and you have no idea how proud I am.

Penny wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "We both are."

"Thank you," the Charmed sisters said in perfect, sisterly unison.

"Blessed be," Penny whispered.

Patty wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Blessed be."

"Mom?" Paige suddenly asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you say hello to Prue for me?" Paige looked to her sisters. "Actually, can you say hello to Prue for all of us?"

Patty touched her lips, nodding through tears. "I will, I promise."

"Thank you," Paige whispered. She dipped her hand into the satchel, pulling out a small handful of sparkly white dust. Quickly, before she could stop herself, she tossed it at her Mother and grandmother. "You won't remember any of this," she choked. "You'll go back home, go to bed, and wake up feeling as though you've had the best sleep of your life."

"And Mom," Piper added. "When Dad asks you what happened, you'll tell him that you saved the future, and that's all he needs to know."

Paige pulled the latch on her satchel, and tucked it into the back of her pants pocket. She brushed her hand over her shirt, wiping off the rest of the dust. Then she joined hands with her sisters.

"A time for everything, and to everything it's place. Return what has been moved, through time and space! A time for everything, and to everything it's place. Return what has been moved, through time and space! A time for everything, and to everything it's place. Return what has been moved, through time and space!"

A tornado of white, blinking lights danced around the group: Patty, Penny, Future Wyatt, and Future Chris. It was slow at first, and then it began to whip around them fast and faster until each one of their four bodies dissolved into the lights and vanished. When the lights faded away, a small blue glow exploded behind them, and they were all gone. Each had returned to her or his own time, with the knowledge that wouldn't compromise The Charmed Ones' present.

"Blessed be."

----

A culmination of orbs appeared in the corner of the room, lighting it up with a magnificent blue glow. Paige appeared, dressed in an elegant satin red gown and chandelier diamond earrings. Her hair is pulled into a gorgeous bun, and curled strands hung down the sides of her porcelain skinned face, framing it.

Paige moved gracefully across the room, her red stilettos silent on the carpet. As she turned the corner into her and Henry's bedroom, her eyes lit up. "Henry?"

Henry Mitchell turned, gasping at the sight of his beautiful bride. "Paige," he whispered in awe.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," the witch-whitelighter apologized, moving over to the bed. She let herself sink into the cushy mattress, right next to Henry.

Henry slid his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "How did things go?"

"Perfectly. Everything's going to be alright now. Piper even has Leo back, and Phoebe gets to be with Coop."

Henry grinned, and pulled his wife into his lap. "And I have you."

Paige elicited a groan of pleasure, as she placed her lips to Henry's kissed him. The kiss seemed to last forever.

Henry leaned back, dropping to the bed. He pulled gently at the strap of Paige's red dress, allowing it to drop down her snow white arm. They rolled over, and he had her pinned to the bed. "I love you!"

Paige squinted her eyes playfully at him, and his shirt orbed off his body and went flying across the room, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor. She rolled onto his chest and drew a red nail down it. "I love you too," she whispered, punctuating her words with soft, passionate kisses.

As they shed their clothing, Paige whispered, "Light." Small orbs clouded the light switch and when they vanished, the room had been shrouded in total darkness. In the dark, the whitelighter-witch elicited another giggle of pleasure, immediately followed by the rustling of satin sheets.

----

"It's so beautiful," Phoebe breathed. She was standing on her balcony, overlooking the San Francisco landscape. The stars above were twinkling like diamonds, and the lights below the velvet black sky were gleaming like gems.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you," Coop whispered into her ear. He'd walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His lips were inches from her neck, and he began to place soft kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"You know, you've got the cheesiest lines," the Halliwell teased.

"What did you expect from me? I'm Cupid. I know them all." Coop moved to the side and leaned against the rail of the balcony. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'u' and 'i' together." He grinned as Phoebe grinned. "Did it hurt?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, but played along anyway. "When?"

"When you fell from heaven." Coop brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Are you tired?"

"Why?"

"Because you've been running through my mind all day." Coop softly kissed her. "Can I ask you something?"

Phoebe's face creased, not recognizing the beginning of his next pickup line. She shrugged and decided to play along. "Sure."

Coop dropped to one knee and pulled his Cupid ring off his finger. His eyes twinkled when she gasped, realizing what he was up to. "Phoebe Halliwell," he said, taking her hand. "Will you marry me?" He slid his Cupid ring onto her ring finger.

Phoebe's heart pounded. She hadn't expected that at all. She couldn't say that though, because only one word was coming to her mind. "Yes!"

----

Piper leaned over the railing of Christopher Halliwell's crib, pecking her infant son on the head. "Sweet dreams," she whispered to the tired brunette baby. She turned, walking over to Wyatt's bed and sat down at the edge. Although the little blonde boy was already asleep, she pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed his forehead anyway.

Leo wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her cheek. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Piper smiled as she walked to the edge of the bedroom with her husband. "I wouldn't give them up for the whole world."

Leo pulled his wife close, leaning down and kissing her lips. "Can I ask you something?"

Piper chuckled. "I'm your wife, not your Mother. You can ask me anything you want."

"Do you ever think about Melinda?"

"Melinda?" Piper's brow creased. "Melinda Warren?"

"No." Leo shook his head, gazing back at his sons. "Melinda Halliwell. Our daughter." He bowed his head. "The one you said you saw in the future."

"Oh." Piper's chewed her lip. "Sure I think about her, but that ship passed a long time ago, Leo. I mean, we have two beautiful boys, and I wouldn't trade them for the entire world."

"I wouldn't either," the ex-whitelighter replied quickly. "But what I mean is, do you ever wonder what if would be like to have a little girl? Our little girl. Melinda Prudence Halliwell."

Piper sighed wistfully. "Of course I wonder, Leo. But-"

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Try."

"Try?" Piper looked confused. "Try for…" Her breath was caught in her throat, as she realized what her husband was getting at. "Try for a little girl? Our Melinda?"

Leo nodded.

"I never really thought…" Piper's face broke into a huge grin. "Oh Leo! Do you really mean it?"

"If you're willing, then so am I."

Piper beamed. She leaned on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and giving him kiss after kiss. "Oh my gosh! Leo!"

"What d'ya say we go start practicing?" Without a word, Leo flicked off the light in his sons' room and shut the door. He scooped his wife into his arms, carried her down the hallway, and over the threshold of their bedroom. As they disappeared into the room, Leo nudged the door shut with his foot.

----

A red haze filled the air, outlining the shape of a woman. When the haze vanished, Phoebe Halliwell stood in its place. She wore a simple pair of white hip hugging bell bottoms, a peachy-pink satin camisole, gold stiletto sandals, and gold dangle earrings. Her hair was pulled into a bun, and a golden satin choker was wrapped around her neck. A small white leather purse hung on her shoulder. Cupid's ring was on her finger.

The Charmed One gazed around for a moment, inspecting her surroundings. She was standing on a beautiful, white sand beach. The sky was a gorgeous robin's egg blue, and silver-cerulean waves were lapping softly at the mouth of the beach. She could hear birds chirping peacefully, and smell the salty air.

Then she saw him. Phoebe swallowed hard. Never in her life had she imagined doing what she was about to do. Or wanting to, for that matter. She moved near quietly over the beach. She could barely hear the sand crunch under her shoes. Everything was overpowered by the sound of her heart slamming against her ribcage. She could hear it right between her ears.

"Phoebe."

The witch froze. Her body was tingling, like a thousand pins and needles shooting through her.

"I know it's you. I can always tell it's you. There's a certain way you shuffle your feet, and it used to drive me crazy."

"I didn't know I shuffled."

"Now you do." The man at the edge of the water turned around. He was dressed in a black suit with a satin red dress shirt underneath, and shiny black dress shoes. His face appeared cleanly shaven, and his blue eyes were still as piercing as ever. Cole Turner smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Phoebe replied slowly.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"Likewise."

"Why did you come?"

"I'm not in love with you anymore, Cole."

"I know." Cole moved near his ex. "So why did you come?"

"Because I heard you were here," Phoebe whispered. She salty breeze flew across her face, fluttering the hairs around her. "I heard you were stuck in limbo."

"And that's a bad thing?" The ex-demon splayed his fingers outwards, pointing towards the water.

"It is when you're watching me, but you can tell me yourself that you want me to find love. You have to go through my sister…and Drake."

Cole cringed. "You found out about that?"

"Yes."

"From who, if you don't mind me asking."

"Cupid."

"Cupid?" Cole looked surprised. "How did you get to know Cupid?"

"He's actually one of many Cupids," Phoebe explained. "But The Elders sent him to me so that he could help me find love." Her brow creased. "I thought, seeing as how you've obviously been watching me, that you would've known that."

"I don't watch everything, Phoebe. Only when I sense that you're feeling at your worst about love."

"Oh." She looked down at the sand, digging the toe of her shoe into it. "I've found true love."

"You have?" Cole smiled brightly, for the first time in years. "What's his name?"

"Coop, the Cupid I told you about."

"Coop," Cole repeated. He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"His name," the ex-demon chuckled.

"Why?"

"It begins with a 'C,' that why."

"And?"

Cole crossed his eyes, surprised that she didn't remember. "Do you remember the day you went back in time to save Charlotte Warren?"

Phoebe nodded.

"And do you remember when someone asked you if wanted to know what the first letter of your true love's name would be?"

Phoebe's eyes flickered in realization. "With the apple peel," she gasped. "It was the letter 'C.'"

Cole grinned. "I always thought I was that person. But I guess I was wrong. It was pointing you to 'Cupid,' to 'Coop.'"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "How did you know about that?"

Cole waved his arm. "Long story. It doesn't matter now anyway." He shrugged, again moving towards Phoebe. "So, why did you come here?"

"I wanted to free you."

"Free me?"

"Yes. I want you to be able to pass on to your afterlife. To be able to finally get over me."

Cole frowned. "I can't do that."

"You can't keep loving me Cole-"

"It's not that!" He interjected. "It's, well…I have something I need to show you, and then you'll understand."

Phoebe stood hesitantly.

"Oh come on, Phoebe. I won't hurt you. I never could. Besides, I don't have powers anymore anyway. And even when I did, you could still kick my ass."

Phoebe chuckled, startling herself.

"That's more like it," Cole smiled. He moved to Phoebe, taking her hand in his. "Come on." Together they walked in silence, moving down the beach.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Several minutes passed, and then Phoebe heard the giggling of what sounded to her like a child. "Cole," she whispered alarmed, "is there a child here?"

"Shh." Cole placed his fingers to her lips as they walked further down the beach. Then he stopped abruptly, pulling her with him. "That's why."

Several yards ahead of them, a beautiful brown haired boy about Wyatt's age, possibly a little older by not much more than a year, played on the sand. He had on blue swim trunks with little sharks on them. And even from as far away as they were, his bright blue eyes were unmistakable.

In his hands he had a large, plastic yellow bucket in his hands. He kept running from the edge of the beach back to the middle with a bucket of wet down, and dumping it down to create sand cones. He was building a sand castle. The little boy was squealing with delight as he ran back to the water, with his yellow bucket swinging at his side.

"Who is that?" Phoebe gasped. "And why is that sweet little boy trapped in limbo?"

Cole didn't get a chance to answer, because the little boy spotted both of them and squealed in delight. He dropped the yellow bucket and came barreling up the beach, running straight for Cole.

Cole bent down and caught the little boy as he ran into his arms. "Hey buddy," he cooed enthusiastically. "How's it going?"

"Great!" The little boy giggled, hugging Cole's neck. He stopped, turning to face Phoebe with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "Who's your friend, Daddy?"

Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. "Daddy?" She repeated, looking curiously at her ex-husband.

Cole knelt down, placing the little boy back on the ground. He beckoned for Phoebe to kneel down with him. "Turner," he announced, "this is a very dear friend of mine."

"Turner," Phoebe breathed. She held out her hand, to which the little boy immediately grabbed and shook. "It's nice to meet you, Turner. My name's Phoebe."

"Phoebe?" Turner beamed. "My Mommy's name is Phoebe too!"

Phoebe's body stiffened. "O-oh r-really," she stuttered. "Wow."

"Turner," Cole said slowly. "Why don't you go back to building your sand castle? Phoebe and I some important things to discuss, okay?"

Turner nodded in understanding. "Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

As the little boy turned to run off, he peeked over his shoulder and waved to Phoebe. "It was nice to meet you, Phoebe!"

Phoebe choked as she waved. "It was nice meeting you too, Turner." She watched as he ran back over to his sand castle, and then turned sharply to her ex. "What's going on?"

Cole placed his hand to his head. "You were never supposed to find out," Cole sighed.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"That little boy over there," Cole said as he pointed to Turner. "He's our son."

"Our son? Cole, I don't know if you recall or not, but we never had children."

"Yes we did," Cole countered. "You were pregnant, just before Piper was. Remember when The Source took me over?"

"Yes." Phoebe wiped the corner of her eye. "I remember that very clearly."

"Well, that's the son that was vanquished with The Seer."

"But he was The Source's son."

"No." Cole's voice was sharp. "He was our son, Phoebe. He may have had The Source's powers, but he was still our flesh and blood."

Phoebe looked back at the little boy. "How did you get him?"

"I asked The Elders to bring him here."

"You talked to Them?"

"They were the ones who sent me to eternal limbo. I asked them about our son when I was banished. They didn't budge."

"So how did he come to be here?"

"After I sent Drake to you, and got you to believe in love again, They came to me and wanted to reward me for making you see that love was possible. They said I couldn't leave limbo, but They wanted to know if there was anything I wanted. I told Them that I wanted our son."

"And just like that, They sent him?"

"Yeah. He was a baby at first, but he grew up in literally a matter of days. Until he was about the age he would've been, you know?" Cole gazed back at their son, his eyes getting ever so slightly misty. "I named him Turner Warren Halliwell."

Phoebe leaned into Cole's side. She was no longer in love with Cole, she knew that. But as a friend, a companion, she still loved him and always would. He'd always be her first true love, and she knew that. Then she felt his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping away her tears. "He's just…so beautiful."

"I know." Cole smiled, beaming with pride for their son.

"You know, I also asked The Elders for a favor."

"You did?" Cole looked surprised.

"I did."

"And what was it?"

"I asked Them if they'd consider granting you a reprieve from limbo. I asked Them if They could allow you to help people, like you helped me."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked them if They could make you a Cupid."

Cole stepped back, shocked. "W-what did They say?"

Phoebe reached into her pocket, pulling out a small golden ring with a red ruby in the shape of a heart in the center. She held the ring out to Cole. "The inside is inscribed," she added.

Cole held up the ring to the sunlight, examining the inner ring. "'To Coleridge Turner, I wish you the best. Love forever and always, Phoebe Halliwell.'" He curled his fist, cupping the ring within it. "Thank you, Phoebe. But you know I can't accept this. I've got to stay with him." He motioned toward their son, Turner.

"I guess that's why They gave me this too," Phoebe whispered. She slid her leather purse off her shoulder, reached into the bag, and pulled out a small golden bow, complete with a white arrow with a red, heart shaped point." Phoebe handed the bow over to Cole, and then turned her head towards her son. "A little cliché, huh?"

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe, literally lifting her into the air. "I love you, Phoebe. Always have and always will. I know it can never work between us, but I still have the uttermost respect for you. And what you've done…" He put her down, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. Thank you, so much."

Phoebe blinked back the tears. "Go give him that for me, will you?" She placed her hand on his arm. "And tell him that his Mother loves him, okay?"

Cole slid the ring onto his finger. He glowed pink for a moment, and then walked over to his son. He knelt down, handing the little boy the Cupid's bow and arrow.

From afar, she could see her ex-husband's lips moving as he spoke something she couldn't hear to her son. Then she saw Turner glanced around his Father, with tears glistening in her eyes. Phoebe's heart was beginning to break.

She couldn't hear him, but she could see his lips moving and she knew what he was saying. 'I love you too.' She wiped her eyes as Turner and Cole both waved to her, and then faded into a red puff of smoke that hung in the shape of a heart for a moment, and disappeared.

Phoebe closed her eyes, breathing in the salty see air. She wiped her cheek one last time, wiping away all her tears. The witch slid her purse back onto her shoulder, tucked her hand with Coop's ring to her chest, and faded away in a red haze.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	3. Fourever Charmed, Part Three

A/N: I'm glad you took to the Turner twist. I mean, I wouldn't be a true Cole/Phoebe fan if I didn't commemorate them and the love we all know they had at one time (and give Cole a PROPER send off), in some way. Plus, it always bugged me that they claimed Cole and Phoebe's baby was The Source's, when he was (by blood) Cole and Phoebe's child. And to top it off, they tried to claim him "evil," but then in _Little Monsters_, they went back to, "A child isn't born good or evil, it's how s/he is raised." Laur, I knew you'd love the Paige/Henry…and Billie's vanquish. I LOVED imagining that part too!

_**Fourever Charmed, Part Three**_

----May 21, 2006----

"Wow. You look gorgeous, Phoebe!"

Phoebe Halliwell spun around for her sisters, grinning like a madman. She was wearing a beautiful white-cream dress, made almost entirely of silk. It extended all the way down to her ankles, where she wore soft, off-white leather heeled sandals. The dress had a plunging neckline, and straps that went around her neck like a halter top and connected to the back of her dress, showing off a lot of skin. The waist of the dress had a simple off –white, satin ribbon.

The middle witch's silky brown hair was pulled back into a layered bun, and a string of off-white, baby flowers had been run through it. A pair of pearl earrings accentuated each of her ears, she'd painted her lips a soft pink. Everything about her wedding, unlike her usual lifestyle, had been simple.

"That dress looks a lot like the one you wore when you turned into the Goddess of Love," Paige commented.

"I know," Phoebe giggled. "I modeled it after that one. Aphrodite had some serious style, you know? Even if she did sleep around a lot."

"See, you two do have a lot in common," Piper taunted.

"Hey!" Phoebe glared playfully, swatting her sister in the arm. "Meanie."

Piper rolled her brown eyes. "Hey, we're gonna leave you alone to finish up, okay? Paige still has to help me get Chris into his baby tux."

Paige rubbed her head. "Ugh. Ever since he's grown into his powers, he's been a little pain in the a-" She felt her arm sting as Piper slapped it. "-butt! A little pain in the butt." She glared at her older sister.

"What she means is, he keeps orbing out of it."

Phoebe snickered.

"C'mon," Piper said. She grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her out the door. "We'll be in to check on you soon, Pheebs."

As the door shut, Phoebe turned to her full length mirror and brushed her hands over her silken gown.

"What is this, like your third wedding? I think you're turning into Grams."

Phoebe froze. Her entire body began to shake a little. She knew the voice instantly. It had been one she hadn't heard in five long years. She turned around slowly, her eyes welling with tears as she did so. "Prue?"

Prudence Halliwell sat crossed legged on her younger sister's bed. Instead of the classic white gown, she was wearing a bubblegum pink, satin halter dress. Her classic raven hair hung in waves over her shoulders. The deceased witch swung her legs over the side of the bed, and hopped off. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Phoebe staggered towards her sister. She moved slowly, as if Prue were to disappear if she got too close. "H-how? I mean, i-i-is it really you?"

Prue rolled her bright blue eyes. "Of course it's me, Pheebs. Who'd you think it was?" She folded her arms and cast a saucy smile in her sister's direction. "You look good, Phoebe."

The clairvoyant couldn't hold it in any longer. She bounded into her sister's arms, hugging her with everything she had. "Oh my god! I missed you so much!"

Prue blinked, hugging her little sister back. "I missed you too, Phoebe. I missed you too."

"How did you get here?" Phoebe choked, still hugging her sister.

"The Elders sent me, just like They sent Mom for Piper's wedding." Prue wiggled out of Phoebe's grasp, moving to a tissue box on the nightstand. "Your messing up your makeup," she nagged playfully. "Here, let me help you." She shoved Phoebe onto the bed, and began to dab at her dark steaks of mascara.

"I feel like I'm a kid again," she groaned.

"I know. But at least I'm not taking off the red lipstick I put on your cheeks, right?"

Phoebe giggled at the memory.

"Hey, while I'm here, I've got something I want to give you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As far as I know, you don't have something old yet, right?"

"Yeah, how did you-" Phoebe shook her head. "Nevermind."

Prue grinned. She dipped her hand into her pocket, and pulled out a small silver bracelet, made to look like each link was a little silver flower. "Grams gave this to me on my sixteenth birthday. I figured that was pretty old, right?" She laughed. "Anyway, I want you to have it."

"Oh Prue-"

"Don't tried to talk me out of it, because I'm not taking no for an answer." She held up Phoebe's wrist and clasped the bracelet around it.

After a long beat, Phoebe whispered, "Prue?"

"Hmm?"

"Does Piper know yet?"

Prue shook her head. "I came to you first."

Phoebe nodded. "You look like you came prepared," she said. The witch waved her hand at Prue's clothing.

"Oh, this? Yeah. I was hoping you'd still have room for me in your wedding. As a bridesmaid, perhaps?"

Phoebe bit her lip. She grabbed Prue's hand, stopping her from wiping away the rest of the black streaks on her face. "I've always got time for my sisters, Prue." She jumped off the bed. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I love you too, Phoebe."

----

"Wyatt!" Piper wagged her finger in a disapproving manner. "No! You put those chairs back right now!"

"I've got it, Piper." Paige edged into the room, waving her hand at the empty living room. A slew of foldable chairs orbed in. "He'd orbed them into the kitchen," she sighed.

Piper stalked over to her son and bent down to his eye level. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you listen you me! I want you to be a good boy for your Aunt Phoebe's wedding, okay? And good boys don't go around orbing the furniture."

Wyatt stuck out his bottom lip.

"If you keep this up, I'll have to bind your powers," the Charmed One threatened.

Instantly, Wyatt perked his head up and shook it furiously. "I sorry!"

"You'd better be." Piper rose to her feet and took her son by the hand. "Come on, we have to go get your brother ready." She left the room, just as Henry was coming in.

"My, my," Paige cooed. "Don't you look dashing?"

Henry grinned, planting a kiss of his wife's pink lips. "And don't you looking stunning?"

"We're a pretty hot pair, huh?" Paige leaned into him, nestling her body into his arms.

"I think you look killer in pink satin," the mortal whispered seductively.

Paige blushed furiously. She slapped at him in a playful manner. "Not at Phoebe's wedding," she whispered.

Henry's brows shot up. "Isn't that what weddings are for?"

"Yes, for the bride and groom." She formed her fingers into a piece sign, and walked them up his navy blue tie. "And for single people."

Henry stuck his lip out.

Paige playfully slapped his head. "You've been hanging around Wyatt too much."

Henry shrugged, pulling Paige down the isle, which was lined in red roses. "What can I say? The kid likes me. Just between you and me, I think I'm his favorite uncle."

"And just between you and me? I'm his favorite aunt. Don't tell Phoebe though, she doesn't know yet."

Henry pinched his thumb and index finger together, and ran them over his lips. "My lips are zipped," he tossed his hand back, "and I've thrown away the key."

"Be careful there buster. I saw Phoebe eyeing the lost and found spell in the Book the other day. No tellin' when that key could show up again."

"Oh, you know me," Henry rolled his eyes as they began to climb the stairs. "Mr. Caution."

"I would hope so." Paige pursed her lips, about to make another joking remark when she heard Piper shriek from upstairs. "Piper!" She yelled, orbing out mid step.

----

"Where is he?" Paige asked, just as her orbs formed. She held out her hand, looking around for some slimy, nasty demon to orb into a wall. What she found, however, caused her to freeze.

"Who's that?" Henry whispered, looking curiously across the room as Piper hugged a raven haired woman to death.

"I, uh, I think…" Paige squeezed her husband's hand a little tighter. "Do you remember the other sister I told you about? The one who died?"

Henry squinted his eyes, nodding slightly.

"I think," Paige breathed, "that's her."

"I can't believe you're here," Piper sobbed joyfully. "I mean, I wished and hoped for you back for so long…"

"I know, Piper, I know. And I'm so glad to be here." Prue kissed her little sister's cheek. "You have no idea how much I missed you and Pheebs. I mean, Grams and Mom are okay, but they like to listen to a lot of sixties music and to tell you the truth, I just don't dig it."

Piper laughed, still hanging onto her big sister's arm. That was the moment she realized that Paige and Henry were in the room. "Paige."

Prue head whipped around. Her eyes landed on Paige, and she also seemed to freeze. "Is that-"

"Our baby sister?" Piper nodded. "C'mon, I wanna introduce you." She pulled Prue over to Paige and Henry. She was beaming with happiness. "Prue, this is Paige, our baby sister. Paige, this is our big sister, Prue."

Prue's blue eyes were sparkling. "Paige, it's so good to finally meet you. You have no idea how long-"

"-I've wanted to meet you," Paige finished. She shook her head, her eyes beginning to water. "And I think I do." She held out her hand.

"What's this for?" Prue asked. She grabbed Paige's hand and yanked her into her arms, hugging her. "We're a hugging bunch in this family."

Paige began to wrap her arms around Prue. Hesitantly at first, and then she got quite a strong hold on her sister.

Piper squealed in delight. "I've waited far too long to see that."

"You have no idea," Paige and Prue blurted out at the exact same time. They looked at each other, surprised, and then burst into sisterly laughter.

"Well since nobody going to introduce," Henry finally spoke up, "I'll have to do it myself." He extended his hand to Prue. "I'm, I'm Henry Mitchell. Paige's husband. How do you do?"

Prue glanced to Paige, her lips curving into a grin. "I've always liked people who are direct." She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Prue Halliwell. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mitchell." Turning to her baby sister, she cupped her hand over her mouth and leaned to Paige's ear. "I totally approve." She winked. "And he's cute too."

"Tell me about it!"

----

"Nervous?"

Coop spun around, smacking his hand on the bathroom sink. He squinted his eyes, cursed several times, and held his hand.

Leo chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"And you'd be correct," Coop sighed. He turned back to the mirror, staring at his tall, dark, and handsome reflection. He was wearing a stunning khaki colored suit, with a yellow and red corsage on the front flap.

Leo shifted Chris from one arm to the other, and moved past Coop into the bathroom. He slunk down onto the toilet lid, and eyed his soon to be brother-in-law carefully. "Phoebe really loves you, I can tell. And I know you two will do great things together."

"But?"

"But I'd just like to warn you that hooking up with a Halliwell woman can be quite a chore." The ex-whitelighter began to bounce his youngest child on his knee. "You just have to go with the flow when you're with them," he warned. "Don't push them. They're strong women and ass kicking witches, but they're still more fragile than you could possibly imagine."

Coop leaned down and ruffled Chris' brown hair. "I know that, and I'm fully willing to accept that. I love Phoebe so much!"

"If you know that and you're still willing to accept it, then I think you're ready to take the final leap." He moved out of the bathroom, narrowing missing Henry. "Oh, just in time." He waved to Coop. "I was just welcoming Henry into the fold."

Henry chuckled as he held his hand out to Coop. "Welcome aboard, man. Let me just say that it's a hell of a ride."

----

"What're you doing?" Phoebe asked, bouncing around the attic like a child on Christmas morning

Prue placed her hands on her hips. "I was wondering if it'd be alright if I summoned someone?" She eyed Paige and Piper. "You know weddings and all, they're really just mixers for everyone but the bride and groom, and I hate when people are trying to set me up!"

Paige giggled. "That sounds like something I'd say."

"It probably is," Piper snickered. "You two are way too much alike."

Phoebe waved her hand. "Sure. But out of curiosity, who ya' summoning?"

Prue grinned. "You'll see." The eldest witch crossed over to the Book of Shadows and took in a soul cleansing breath, literally, as she flipped open the Book. "Wow. Just like old times, huh?" She eyed the attic. "Where are the candles?"

"Oh, oh!" Paige flicked her wrist at the center of the room. "Candles!" In a swathe of orbs, a ring of blue and white candles appeared. "We keep them in that box over there," she said, pointing to a stack of boxes that looked exactly alike.

"T-thanks," Prue replied warily. "Glad I didn't try to find them myself."

"People always are." The youngest rolled her eyes. "Oh, and," she walked over to the small table that her sisters had once used to summon Melinda Warren, and grabbed a small pack of matches. Moving back across the attic, she struck one up and began to move from candle to candle to light them. When she'd completed the task, she stepped back to Piper and Phoebe, blew out the match, and watched with curiosity.

Prue stopped flipping as she came to the spell that would summon a spirit. She stepped away from the pedestal and brushed the edge of her dress. "Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side! Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now, the great divide!" She clasped her hands together in anticipation.

A few white flurries appeared in the ring of candles, soon followed by a swarm of glowing white lights, which began to spin in a funnel. A tall form with dark hair and blue eyes began to form from the lights, dressed handsomely in a dark blue suit and white dress shirt. When the last of the lights disappeared, there was no argument who he was. The man turned around, stepped from the ring of candles, and became corporeal.

Prue shrieked, running into his arms and kissing him tenderly.

"Who's that?" Paige whispered, leaning into Piper's ear.

"That," Piper grinned, "is Prue's true love."

As the man turned to face them, Phoebe wiggled her fingers. "It's good to see you again, Andy."

"It's been way too long," Piper gushed, running over and hugging him. She knew that he had lived, someday he would have been Prue's husband. He'd been like the brother she never had.

Andy wrapped his arms around Piper. "So I hear it's Phoebe's special day?"

"Her third special day," Piper quipped.

Phoebe grinned. She switched places with Piper, hugging her childhood friend. "It's good to see you."

Paige crossed over to Prue, looking curiously at the newcomer. "Andy, huh?"

Prue nodded. "He died the year we became witches."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It all worked out for the better, because I only had to wait two years to be with him again." Prue brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "He was waiting for me, the moment I stepped into the afterlife. To tell you the truth, I think he probably pushed Mom and Grams out of the way to welcome me. It was the best thing about dying."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"He's kinda hot."

Prue snaked her arm around Paige's shoulders and pulled her close. "Tell me about it."

----

"I got it!" Leo yelled, still juggling Chris on his hip. He moved to the front door and swung it open. His eyes lit up when he saw who was standing on the other side. Three someones, in fact. "Darryl!"

Standing in a gray suit, and white dress shirt, Darryl Morris grinned. "Hey Leo." He held out his hand, taking Leo's and giving it a firm greeting. "It's been a long time."

"It has." Leo glanced down at Darryl's son, Darryl Jr. "Hey there, little man. You've gotten pretty tall."

Sheila Morris laughed. "He just sprouted up over there in Florida. I think it must be the humidity or something." She was wearing a pretty yellow spring dress, trimmed in white lace.

Leo stepped aside. "Come in, come in. I know the girls will love to see you."

As if on cue, five pairs of footsteps pounded the stairs as the Charmed sisters and Andy came down.

Darryl gawked. "A-Andy?"

Andy's eyes light up when he saw his former partner. "Darryl!" He jumped over the last step and ran to Darryl, giving him a hug. "Oh man, it's been way too long! How the hell are ya?"

"I, uh, I've been living in Florida for about a year," he said awkwardly. "How did you-"

"I summoned him." Prue swept across the floor, making her way to Darryl. "It's good to see you, Darryl."

"P-Prue? Wow. I think I've missed out a little, haven't I?"

Leo peeked over his shoulder, winking at Phoebe and her sisters.

'You knew?' Phoebe mouthed.

Leo shrugged innocently. 'Surprise,' me mouthed back. He moved across the room and whispered into the ear, "Since I've been helping to restore Magic School, I've been in a lot of contact with The Elders. I figured I'd finally cash in a favor."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Darryl inquired. He glanced across the room at Phoebe. "Is Cole coming or something?"

Prue's face reddened. "Absolutely not!" She shook her head furiously. "He was never any good for anyone, and I'm so glad Phoebe's finally found real love."

"Amen," Paige snorted.

Phoebe shifted uneasily. Normally she'd be all over Cole bashing, but after her most recent encounter with her ex-husband, and little Turner Halliwell, it just didn't seem to appeal to her. "Hey, well, I'm going to go back upstairs now. I still have some do." She flashed a smile at Darryl. "I'll catch you at the reception, okay? Meet me in the kitchen. I wanna hear all about Florida!" Before anyone could protest, the clairvoyant had fled the room and disappeared up the stairs.

"I wonder what that was about."

Leo shrugged. "Who knows." Suddenly he realized that he hadn't really gotten a chance to see Prue since she'd arrived. He moved quickly to her. "Welcome back."

"Thanks L-" Her blue eyes glistened as they settled on the brunette baby in her brother-in-law's arms. "Oh, Leo! Is that little Christopher?" She gushed, grabbing the baby from the ex-whitelighter and making baby faces at him. "Oh! He's adorable! He looks just like a boyish Piper!"

"Have you seen Wyatt yet?" Paige asked.

Prue shook her head, before nuzzling her nose against Chris'.

"He looks cute now, but boy does he get neurotic when he grows up." Paige rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we have to go find Wyatt so you can meet him too."

"Prue, if you don't mind, I'm just going to hang out with Darryl a while and catch up, okay?"

Prue leaned towards Andy, kissing him. "I'll bring back the boys so you can see them too, okay?"

Paige ruffled Chris' brown hair. "Wyatt took after Leo."

"You mean we have a blonde in the family?"

"Crazy, huh?"

"Not that crazy," Prue laughed. She began to bounce Chris in her arms. "Melinda Warren was blonde too."

As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she found Henry and Wyatt standing near the table with Phoebe's wedding cake. "Just what are you two doing?"

Henry averted his gaze. "Admiring the cake."

Paige narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, and placed her hands squarely on her hips. "Hmm." She moved to her husband and stood on her tip toes, kissing him. "I suppose," she said finally. "But what about you, buster?"

Wyatt flashed a cheeky smile. "Who dat?" He asked, looking from his Aunt Paige, to the woman holding his baby brother.

Paige took the little boy's hand and led him towards Prue. "This is someone very special." She scooped Wyatt into her arms, and brought him to Prue's eye level. "Do you remember your Mommy telling you about her big sister? Your Auntie Prue?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Well, Wyatt, this is Auntie Prue."

Wyatt studied his ravened haired aunt, and then finally held out a pudgy hand.

Prue's heart melted a she took his tiny hand in her own. "Hello Wyatt," she crooned, "it's so good to finally meet you! I've heard so many things about you from Mom and Grams."

Poking his head over Paige's shoulder, Henry announced, "Paige, we've still got to set up the buffet. So maybe we could leave the boys with your sister and-"

"Of course!" Prue ruffled her nephew's blonde locks. "I'm sure we can find something fun to do, right boys? It's about time I get some quality time with them."

"I've gotta warn you, Wyatt really loves to use his powers," Paige announced.

Prue squinted her eyes. "Oh really? Well we'll just have to see what we can do about that, won't we?"

"He's all yours." Paige set her nephew on the kitchen floor and turned to Henry. "Just holler if you need me." She grabbed a plate of wedding bell shaped cookies that Piper had prepared earlier, and walked out to the living room with Henry.

"So your powers, huh? Well I'll let you in on a little secret. I love my powers too."

Wyatt's brows shot up. He squinted his eyes and one of the wedding bell shaped cookies orbed into his hand.

Paige's voice instantly boomed through the house. "Wyatt!"

Prue grabbed her nephew's hand. "Hurry, attic!"

Wyatt grinned mischievously, already liking his new Aunt Prue. Just as the door swung open to the kitchen, he orbed Prue and his little brother out, leaving no trace that they'd ever been there.

Paige, who'd been the one to burst into the kitchen, folded her arms. She groaned.

----

"Do you want some punch?" Andrew Trudeau offered. He was standing between Sheila and Darryl, but looking at his former partner's wife.

"That'd be lovely, Andy."

"Great." Andy looked at Darryl, who shook his head. "I'll be right back." He turned around, moving from the sun room to the kitchen. Just as he was coming in, he smacked straight into Henry, who was coming out. "Oh!" He scrambled, catching a fake flower arrangement that had been knocked from Henry's hands.

"God," Henry groaned. He politely took the flower arrangement from Andy. "Thanks and sorry."

"My fault," Andy sighed. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Lets just say we were equally at fault?"

"Deal."

Henry scratched at the side of his face. "Groom or bride?"

"What?"

"Are you here for Coop or Phoebe?"

"Oh! Phoebe, sorry." Andy laughed, holding out his hand. "Andy Trudeau. I dated her sister, and I've known her family since before she was born."

"Aw." Henry cocked his head to the side. "You a ghost, too?"

Andy choked. "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Henry Mitchell. I'm Paige's husband."

"Oh, Paige." Andy laughed. "Yes, actually. Prue and I came down for the occasion."

"Prue? You dated the dead sister?"

Andy's face reddened.

Henry quickly apologized. "I just met Prue about fifteen minutes ago," he tried again.

"I see." Andy followed Henry to the table where a bowl of red punch was sitting. "I met Prue in preschool," he joked. "And actually, I just met Paige about ten minutes ago." He began to pour a cup of punch. "You?"

"I ran a parolee into a chain link fence, and she threatened to call the cops."

Andy looked surprised. "You're a cop?"

"A parole officer."

"Looks like we have more in common than just the Halliwells," Andy noted. "Before I died, I was a police Inspector for the SFPD." He grabbed another cup and poured in some more fruit punch. "It's always nice to meet someone who shares my respect for the law."

"Henry!" Paige charged into the room. "Wedding's about to start! Have you seen…" She smiled slyly. "Nevermind. I see you two have met."

Henry crossed his arms. "And?"

"And Prue was saying how she thought you two would hit it off."

"And why's that?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Call it women's intuition." She beckoned them to follow her. "The wedding's about to start, and everyone's taking positions. Come on."

----

"Relax. The worst is yet to come," Leo kidded. He was standing fairly close to Coop, as Coop had selected him to be the best man at his and Phoebe's wedding.

"That's really relaxing," Coop groaned.

"Leo!" Piper came rushing into the room with a frantic expression on her face. "Where are Mom and Grams? And," Piper looked horrified, "Dad?"

"Relax." Leo glanced down at his watch. "Your Dad arrived about five minutes ago, and he's just using the restroom. He'll be down in a minute. And trust me when I say that your Patty and Penny-"

"Piper!"

Piper whirled around, staring wide eyed at her grandmother as she walked down the isle. "Grams!" Piper threw her arms around her. "Thank goodness."

"Well, now you didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" Penny placed her hands on her hips. "I would hope not. Otherwise there'd be nobody to perform the ceremony."

"Actually," Patty interrupted, "she's not going to be doing the ceremony."

"What?" Piper looked dumbfounded. "Then who?" She narrowed her eyes. "You?"

"Me? Heaven's no! Do I look like a High Priestess to you?" Patty vigorously shook her head.

"P-Prue?"

"No." Prue strode down the isle with Wyatt in toe. "I'm a bridesmaid, remember."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" The timing witch's snapped.

"It's a surprise," Penelope insisted. "I promise, you'll love it." She waved her hand towards the altar, which was decorated with candles and flowers. "Positions!"

Prue moved to the front row of seats, sliding in next to Andy. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Andy smiled. He noticed Chris in Prue's lap. "He looks like Piper."

"I know. He's a little miracle, isn't he?" Prue took Wyatt's hand and pulled him around the chairs. "This is Piper's other son, Wyatt."

Andy slid off the chair and knelt down on the floor, getting at eye level with Wyatt. "Hey there little guy."

"This is Andy," Prue introduced her nephews. "He's-"

"Uncle Andy!" Wyatt giggled.

Prue shot an almost sorrowful look at Andy, which didn't go unnoticed by Wyatt. "Maybe once upon a time," she whispered under her breath.

"I'm not really your uncle," Andy attempted to correct. He motioned towards Coop, who was standing at the altar. "That's your uncle. And Henry."

Wyatt crossed his arms stubbornly. "No. You Uncle Andy." He held out his small hand, and a glow of orbs appeared. When they had cleared, a High School picture of Prue and Andy, on their way to Prom, appeared in his hand. "Where did you get that?" He gawked.

Prue blushed like mad. "I was just showing him some old photo albums," she admitted. "Maybe that's why he thinks…" She slid Chris off her lap, handing him to Andy. "Here. Hold him." She playfully tapped Wyatt's nose. "Aunt Prue has got a wedding to be in." She took Wyatt's hand.

"Where's he going?"

"Wyatt? Oh, the wedding can't go on without him. He's the ring bearer." She winked at her nephew. "C'mon, Wy. Hey honey, you're going to go down to the back of the room, okay?" She saw her Father walk in. "Actually, I'll just go with you. We're gonna go see Grandpa Victor, okay?" She walked her little nephew down the isle, inwardly smiling when she saw her Father's face pale at the sight of her. "Dad."

"Prudence!"

"Long time, no see." Prue stood awkwardly for a moment, before initiating a hug between her and her Father. "I missed you."

Tear swiped at a few joyful tears in his eyes. He'd expected to see his ex-wife, and he'd expected to see his former mother-in-law. But his daughter? Not in the least. "This is a miracle!"

"No," Prue corrected, "it's magic."

Victor knelt down, looking at eye level with Wyatt. "Have you been hanging out with Aunt Prue, little buddy?"

Wyatt grinned. "We played powers!"

Victor glanced up, amused. "I thought there was something about personal gain…"

Prue waved the comment away playfully. "I'm helping him learn, so it's not really 'personal gain.'" She patted Wyatt's head. "Hey, can you stay with him until we're ready for the rings?"

"Actually, I have to walk Phoebe down the isle."

"Oh. Well, can you stay with him until you have to go? I mean, I'm sure Wyatt can handle himself, can't you?"

Wyatt nodded vigorously.

"Where are the rings?"

Prue winked down at Wyatt. "We know, don't we Wyatt?"

Giggling, the blonde boy nodded.

Prue quickly kissed her Dad's cheek, and moved back down the isle, taking her position next to Paige. Piper was still across the room, but soon she'd be standing between her and Paige. She watched as Henry sat down next to Andy, and the two mortal men began whispering to each other. Lightly, she nudged Paige.

When Paige peeked around, she had to suppress a laugh when she saw Andy and Henry cooing over Chris. She pulled her mini bouquet of flowers to her lips, hiding her all too obvious grin. "They look so adorable," she whispered to her big sister.

Prue appeared wistful. "I know. Andy always wanted kids," she rolled her eyes, "and a white picket fence. He would've made a great dad."

Paige nodded thoughtfully. "Henry is gonna make a great dad some day." She touched her stomach unconsciously. "Soon."

Prue's mouth drooped a little, surprised at Paige's revelation. "Soon? Are you…"

"Don't tell Piper and Phoebe."

Prue drew her fingers over her lips. "My lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

Prue laced her fingers with Paige's. "That's what sisters are for, right?"

"Hey! Sorry I took so long." Piper shook her head, obviously irritated. "Nobody tells me anything around here."

Prue and Paige shared a look, hiding their urge to explode with laughter.

"What do you two know?"

"Nothing." Prue grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her into position. "Shh! The wedding's about to start!" She glanced around the room, noting that in the middle of the row of chairs, Sheila was trying to get Darryl Jr. to sit still, and in the row in front of them, Patty and Penny were arguing about something that she couldn't hear. She rolled her eyes. "Is everyone ready?"

There was an instant wave of quiet across the room.

"Great." Prue squinted her eyes at the sound system, and the wedding CD telekinetically began.

----

"You ready?"

"I think so." Phoebe sucked in a breath from under her veil. "Okay." She looped arms with her Father, and began their descent down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor. Her heart was beating almost too fast for her to keep up with.

"Relax."

"Yeah, right." Phoebe closed her eyes. She knew the stairs like the back of her hand. Besides, her Father was leading her, and because of that she felt safe. She stopped, only for a moment, as she reached the last step. Then in a flash, she found herself moving into the room. She heard everyone stand up before she could see them. That was the moment she realized that her maternal grandmother was sitting in the row of chairs, instead of standing at the altar. "What the…"

"You're doing great," Victor whispered, interrupting her thoughts. "But I'm gonna have to let you go now." He slid his arm around from his baby girl and took a seat in the front row, next to Andy, who greeted him quietly.

Phoebe moved into position, in front of her fiancé. "Where's-" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a swirling cloud of white lights appear. Her heart fluttered when she saw who was left behind.

"I knew I'd see you again." The woman was all too familiar to Phoebe, along with Piper and Prue.

"Melinda Warren," Piper gasped.

"Surprise," Prue winked.

"That's Melinda Warren?" Paige whispered.

Prue nodded.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Phoebe Halliwell, and Coop, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

"I do."

Phoebe felt as though she was floating. Quickly she glanced down at her feet, noting that she was not, in fact, levitating. "I do," she said, returning her eyes to Coop.

"You may face each other and join hands."

Phoebe gently laid her bouquet of pink, red, and white roses at the pedestal. She held out her hands, to which her fiancé instantly took.

"Coop, please recite your vows."

For several moments, Coop just stared into his bride-to-be's eyes. Then he cleared his throat. "I know I haven't known you long, but one thing I do know for sure, is that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I knew you were the one for me the moment I laid eyes on you." He laughed. "Coming from a Cupid, it must sound to corny to say this, but it truly was love at first sight." He could hear the muffled laughs around the room, but his attention was filled with only Phoebe Halliwell.

"Phoebe?" Melinda's soft gaze turned towards her Charmed descendant.

"It took me a while," the clairvoyant admitted. "Ask anyone in this room and they'll tell you I'm a little slow sometimes." She heard Prue snicker quietly. "But when I finally did realize the way I felt, it drove me insane until I told you. I was afraid for so long, afraid of getting hurt again, but you broke through my shield. Literally. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're the first person I've let into my heart in a long time, and I know you'll be the last. I love you."

"Here before witnesses, Coop and Phoebe have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Melinda Warren waved her hand, telekinetically lifting a red cord into the air and entwining it around Phoebe and Coop's laced hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Like Future Wyatt had told them, Phoebe and Coop were one. Their bodies moved fluidly together, and their voices rang out as one.

"So mote it be," Melinda Warren grinned.

"So mote it be," the wedding party echoed.

"Congratulations," Melinda whispered. "Kiss the bride."

Coop moved his hand to Phoebe's veil, pushing it over her head. He cupped his hands around her face, leaning close to her and then pressing his lips softly to Phoebe's. In the background, he could hear a collective 'aw' from his new family-in-law.

----An Hour Later----

"Oh, oh, oh!" Piper threw up her hands, stopping time as the punch bowl hurdled towards the floor. She narrowed her eyes, walking over to the table and bending down. Upon flipping up the white table cloth, she spotted her son hiding under the table. "Wyatt!"

Prue hurried in behind her sister. Her face was puckered, attempting in vain to hide her amusement. "Let me help you," she said. With an upward flip of her hand, the punch bowl and frozen punch reversed their flow, and settled back on the table. "What's going on?" She asked, kneeling down next to Piper.

"I don't know. I was just asking him the same thing."

Wyatt stuck out his lip.

"Wyatt," Prue chided, "you could've made a horrible mess. Why did you do that?"

On all fours, Wyatt crawled out from under the table and hid behind Prue's leg. "Me and Chris was playing hide n' seek."

Allowing the tablecloth to fall back into place, Piper stuck her hands to her hips. "Oh Wyatt." She rubbed her head, exasperated.

"Deep breaths, Piper. It's fine. Nothing happened, and nothing ruined Phoebe's wedding." She reached around Wyatt's shoulders, pulling him close to her leg. "How about I go take Wyatt up to play with Mom?"

"Yeah, sure." Piper sucked in a few cleansing breaths as she turned away, heading for the kitchen to find Phoebe, who was still talking with Darryl and Sheila.

"You did good, kid." Prue winked. She took his hand and led the little boy up the stairs. "Mom! Grams!" She wandered up the stairs with her nephew, turned the corner, and headed straight for the attic. "They're all in position," she announced as she walked inside. "I think it's time."

Penelope Halliwell smiled proudly. She was pacing around the room, holding Christopher in her arms. "Splendid!"

Patricia moved to her grandson, scooping him into her arms and ruffling his hair. "So now we just wait?"

Penny nodded. "Melinda will take care of the rest."

----

"What are you two doing in here?" Piper folded her arms across her chest. To her shock, the kitchen was completely empty except for Piper and Paige.

Phoebe scratched the top of her nose. "Prue walked off with Darryl and Sheila a while ago," she announced. "Said something about Andy wanting to talk to them. And then she gave me some excuse about staying here, because she wanted to talk privately with me about something."

"And when Chris got a dirty diaper earlier, she offered to change it if I waited in the kitchen so she could easily come back and find me." The youngest Charmed One looked down at her watch. "That was ten minutes ago."

"Fifteen."

Piper groaned. "Two."

Phoebe crossed her arms. "I smell something fishy."

"Not at all."

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe whirled around as Melinda Warren walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Melinda beamed proudly. "Sisterly unison. I love it!" Melinda crossed over to Phoebe. "There's a special reason I've come here today."

"I thought it was to perform my wedding?"

"That was only half of it." Melinda brushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I've had a premonition of your future, and it's beautiful."

"Did you come to tell us about it?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

"No."

Phoebe's smile reversed.

"I came to show you."

"What?" The Charmed Ones' mouths each hung open.

Melinda Warren dipped her hand into the pocket of her red gown, and extracted three potion vials. "Here," she said as she handed one vial to each of her Charmed descendants. "Drink these."

"What'll happen?"

"You'll see," the blonde replied cryptically.

Paige looked between her sisters, before uncorking the cap. "Okay," she murmured. "Bottoms up." She held out her vial, clanking it with Piper and Phoebe's, and then gulped it down in one fail swoop.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, before placing the vials to their lips and drinking the blue liquid.

"Nothing happened." Paige stared, bewildered. Then her eyes widened. "Whoa." She grabbed the edge of the island, wobbling as the potion began to take effect. Then she vanished in a cerulean flare.

Noticing Paige's reaction, both Piper and Phoebe grabbed a hold of the edge of the island. Almost immediately, they felt as though their heads were spinning. Then, in a dark blue flare, they vanished too.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	4. Fourever Charmed, Part Four

A/N: It's finally here. The finale of "my" finale! I can't believe it's really over. This chapter is dedicated the amazing cast of show that's been there through the past eight years of my life. (I know, it sounds so sappy. But if hadn't been for _Charmed_, I can name three people right off the bat who I never would have met, never would I have shared tears with, and thus never would have touched my heart. I can also name two pretty cool writers that I talk to regularly, who I never would have met either.) The show will be missed, but I know you'll live on through good fanfiction, and because of that it makes saying goodbye a smidge easier. So as Grams would say, "Blessed Be," _Charmed_!

_**Fourever Charmed, Part Four**_

"Whoa!" Paige was still wobbling when her blue flare reappeared, bringing her to her first of many destinations for the night. "Where the hell am I?"

"Paige?"

Paige turned around slowly, recognizing the voice instantly. "Dad?"

Samuel Wilder stood proudly with his hands clasped together. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a cotton flannel, button up shirt. A warm smile was plastered on his face. Most strange, however, was that he looked transparent.

"Wh-where am I?"

"In the future." Sam held out his hand, beckoning for his daughter to take it. "We're more like apparitions, though. Just here to watch, not see or be seen."

Paige blinked. "In the future?" She shook her head. "Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"But why are you here?"

Samuel grinned. "I was chosen to guide you through what you see today."

"What about Piper and Phoebe?"

"They both have their own guides," Sam explained. He flicked his direction towards the only door in the room that they were standing in.

"Where are we?"

"Look around, Paige."

Paige cocked her head to the side. She and her Father were standing in a spotlessly white room. Cabinets and a sink lined the wall to her left, along with a large red garbage bin, and a bed with a white paper covering in the center of the room. "Are we at a hospital?"

Sam nodded.

"Why?"

"Just watch."

The Charmed One pursed her lips, watching the door intently.

The door swung open, and a giggling couple scuttled into the room, followed by a nurse dressed in pink scrubs.

Paige gasped. "Is that me?" She moved closer to the door. "And Henry!"

"Please take a seat on the bed," the nurse instructed. She grabbed a pen from the clipboard she was carrying. "How've you been feeling lately, Mrs. Matthews?"

"A little sick," Future Paige replied. She was now lying on her back on the bed, holding Henry's hand as he sat by her stood at her side.

"A little?" Henry cocked a brow. "Try a lot. She's far too modest."

The nurse chuckled as she made a note on her clipboard. "Okay then. I'll leave you two alone a minute, and Doctor Kent will be in soon."

"Thank you," Future Paige called as the nurse left the room.

Henry scooted on the bed beside his wife, gently brushing her pale face. "How're you feeling right now?"

Future Paige placed her hand to her stomach. "Good," she murmured, "really good."

Paige's hand flew to her flat stomach and she stared, wide eyed. She reached blinding for her Father, before she felt his hands snake around her back. Quietly, she sunk in closer to him.

The door swung open again, this time another woman with bright red hair walked in. She wore a white lab coat, a stethoscope around her neck, and held a clipboard in her hand. "Hi," she greeted cheekily. "I'm Doctor Kent." She glanced down at her chart. "So Mrs. Matthews, I see you're here to get an ultra sound?"

Future Paige nodded vigorously.

"Well, lets get this ball in play, shall we?" Doctor Kent moved the door, opening it and wheeling in an ultra sound machine. "Mr. Mitchell?"

Henry glanced up, curiously. "Yes?"

"Can you please plug in this cord in the socket behind you?"

"Of course." Henry took the cord, turned around, and inserted into the socket.

Doctor Kent wheeled the machine around the hospital bed, to Paige and Henry's other side. She pressed a button, and the machine buzzed to life. "Mrs. Matthews, I'll need you to lift your shirt." She grabbed a pair of gloves from one of the cabinets, and slid them into her hands. Opening up a drawer just below, she grabbed a blue and white tube.

Future Paige cringed, as she lifted up her shirt. A good sized bump, like someone had placed a deep dish frying pan, bottom up under her skin, was showing.

"I gather you've been through this a couple times before?"

Henry and Future Paige nodded in unison.

"Well then I don't have to tell you that this will be cold." Doctor Kent massaged the tube for a moment, before taking off the cap and squirting a silver dollar sized blob onto Future Paige's bare stomach. "I apologize for the discomfort."

Goosebumps spread like wildfire over Future Paige's snow white skin. She tugged harder at Henry's hand.

Doctor Kent began to slowly move part of the machine around the future Charmed One's stomach. A fuzzy gray, white, and black image exploded onto the screen. After several tense minutes of silence, she smiled. "Everything looks perfect! You've got a perfectly healthy baby on your…" Her voice trailed off, as her eyes flickered in astonishment.

Future Paige gripped her husband's hand, making it turn almost red. "W-what's wrong?" She sputtered. "Is my baby okay?"

Doctor Kent's lips curled, as she turned with a grin to the expecting parents. "Absolutely nothing. Would you like to know the sex?"

Future Paige and Henry exchanged looks. After a beat, they both turned back to the doctor with confident looks. "Yes."

"Daughters."

Henry and Future Paige looked wild eyed. "Daughters!"

Doctor Kent removed her gloves, and flicked off the machine. A smirk was left on her lips, as she moved to the sink to get a towel for her patient to wipe herself off with.

"We're going to have a daug-"

Then she heard it. A mutual gasp. Doctor Kent whirled around to see their shocked faces.

"Daughters?" Henry gaped. "As in, plural?"

"Daughters," Doctor Kent confirmed. "You're having two, beautiful twin girls."

Henry laughed, and even a few joyful tears spurted from his eyes. "Paige! We're having two, beautiful baby girls!"

Future Paige wiped the gel from her stomach, and swung her legs over the edge of the hospital bed. "Twins," she breathed. "Henry. Twins, Henry, twins!" She jumped into his arms, kissing and hugging her husband with joy. Leaning into her husband, she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Twins," Paige gasped. "Twins?" She looked to her Father, realizing his eyes were beaming for her. "I'm having twins?"

"I'm so happy for you, baby girl."

A few joyful, transparent tears streaked down her face. She jumped at her Father, hugging him with everything she had. "Daddy," she squealed for the first time in her life, "I'm having twin girls!"

----

Phoebe moved warily around the room. "What the hell?" She folded her arms. She appeared to be in her own loft, but she had absolutely no idea why. "Hello?" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey! What's going on here?"

"We've come to see your future, Phoebe."

"How did you get here? You didn't drink a potion." Phoebe stared agape at Melinda Warren, who had mysteriously appeared just several feet away.

"I told you I had another purpose in coming here today. This is what you've desired for years now, and as my wedding gift to you, I will be your personal guide through the key moments that will define your future."

Phoebe blinked in astonishment. "Oh my gosh," she squeaked. "This has got to be one of the most precious wedding gifts ever!"

Melinda Warren flicked her wrist in the direction of the center of the room. "Watch."

Phoebe turned around, staring. "There isn't any-" She stopped abruptly, as a familiar hazy red heart appeared in mid air, followed by a shower of pink haze. "Coop?"

"Ahhh!" Future Phoebe Halliwell appeared in her husband's transportive power. Along side her, besides Coop, were Piper and Paige. Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut. "Coop!"

"I'm right here," Coop whispered. He took the cool cloth he was holding and placed it to her head. "Just breathe."

"Does it look like I can breathe?" Future Phoebe growled. Her face was beat red, and although her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, wispy strands were still sticking to the sides of her contorted face.

"Paige, get her onto the bed!"

"Bed," Paige yelled, waving at her fully pregnant older sister. In a swirl of Paige's telekinetic orbs, her elder sister disappeared into the next bedroom. Unfortunately for her, she could still hear Future Phoebe's screams from the next room. "Come on," she said, ushering Coop and Piper into the bedroom. "It'll be any time now."

"She's right," Piper instructed. "Go get some towels."

"Oh no you don't!" Future Phoebe roared. "Coop, I want you right beside me!"

"Alrighty then," Piper said quickly. "I'll go get the towels." She moved quickly out of the room, as Coop moved to his wife's side.

Phoebe moved across the carpet, walking behind her future self and her husband. "Is this the child I saw in my visions?" She asked, looking across the room at Melinda Warren.

Melinda just smiled. "Keep watching," she replied softly.

"Pheebs," Paige said as cheerfully as possible, "I'm gonna need you to start pushing here pretty soon."

Future Phoebe elicited another horrific scream. This time she was holding Coop's hand and it began to change from white, to red, to blue, and finally to purple.

"Phoebe!" Piper came in the room with a gasp. She shoved the towels into Paige's arms and flicked her wrists, freezing Coop. "His hand!"

"And you think that's pain," Future Phoebe scoffed. "Labor is real pain!"

Piper glared. "I know what real pain is, Phoebe Halliwell. I've had two sons, remember?"

As another contraction hit, Future Phoebe yelped again. Her nails dug into Coop's hand, unfreezing him.

Coop winced under his wife's pressure.

Paige moved to the edge of the bed, bending down. "Phoebe, push!"

"Agh!"

"Again!"

Piper crawled onto the bed and stroked her sister's face. She quickly switched the washcloth Coop had placed on Future Phoebe's forehead, for a colder one. "You can do it, Phoebe. You've wanted this little girl more than anything in the world!"

"I can see a head!" Paige squealed. She snagged a towel from atop the bed. "Phoebe, come on! Breathe. Push and breathe!"

Coop reached around his wife and began to massage her shoulders with his free hand. Kneeling down he whispered into her ear, "Just a little longer. You can do it, honey. This is what we've been waiting for."

Tears bubbled down Future Phoebe's face. "I don't know if I can," she screamed through another contraction.

Coop dabbed his wife's flushed cheeks with the washcloth. "And you think I'm cliché? This is how all the movies go, and then they always end up with a beautiful baby at the end."

This time, Future Phoebe laced her fingers with Coop's and attempted her special breathing.

"One more push, Pheebs!"

Future Phoebe clamped her eyes shut and elicited another scream. With everything she had, she pushed. It was only when she heard her baby sister gasp in awe did she realize it was over. She released Coop's hand, which was slightly purple, and began panting involuntarily.

"Oh gosh, Phoebe." Paige gushed as she wiped her new niece with a dampened, white towel. "Oh baby, you're so beautiful!"

"Lemme see!" Piper squealed, jumping off the bed. She scuttled over to Paige and shoved her head over her new niece. "Oh Phoebe! She's gorgeous!"

Future Phoebe slunk back into her pillow. "Can I see my own daughter now?" She was out of breath, and sweating like a pig.

Phoebe moved around the bed and over to Piper and Paige, trying her damndest to get a sneak peek at her future daughter, unfortunately both of her sisters were in the way. "Geeze! Selfish much?"

Melinda laughed. "Does it remind you of someone?"

Phoebe blushed. "Hey, I didn't steal Wyatt or Chris after they were born."

"No," Melinda agreed. "But you did have that fetish with Wyatt, where you were even giving Piper breast feeding advice."

"You know about that?"

Melinda smiled serenely. "The afterlife can be a lonely place, and checking up on my descendants can be quite interesting." She shrugged. "Besides, I have very advanced premonitions, too." Melinda waved her arm. "You might try now."

Phoebe spun around, eyeing Paige as she moved to Future Phoebe's side. "Oh, oh! Let me see!" She cried, edging around Paige and Coop.

Future Phoebe cooed in delight, as she held her new pink bundle in her arms. "Look! It's the same button nose I in my premonition!" She touched the baby's soft cheeks. "And look at those big, puppy dog brown eyes. And that hair! Oh, Coop, she's amazing!"

Being so tall, Coop opted to kneel next to the bed and lean across his wife. He began to make soft, cooing noises and talk in baby talk to his newborn daughter.

Behind Coop, Piper and Paige bounced in delight. "What're ya gonna name her? What're ya gonna name her?"

Coop gently slid the infant from his wife's arms and into his own, cuddling her close to his chest. "Do you have any ideas, Phoebe?"

Future Phoebe folded her arms. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I wanted to start a new tradition."

Piper and Paige exchanged curiously glances.

"Like what?" Coop inquired.

"Well, way back when Prue, Piper, and I were sent to the past to save Melinda Warren, I took part in a ritual that told me my true love's name would begin with a 'C.' I always thought that would be Cole, because he was my first love. But obviously it was meant for you. 'Cupid' and 'Coop.' Sort of a double sign, if you ask me. I guess the universe was screaming to get my attention." She rolled her brown eyes. "So I was thinking of starting a 'C' tradition."

"I have an idea," Coop suddenly spoke up.

"You do?"

Coop pulled to his full height, and began to gently rock the child in his arms. "I think we should name her Colleen."

"Colleen?" Phoebe looked incredulous. "But that's the feminine version of-"

"Cole." Coop nodded his head vigorously. "If it hadn't been for Cole, you may have never opened up your heart, Phoebe."

"I would've never closed it, either."

"It was closed until he fell in love with you. And, if you recall, my story about him helping you to believe in love again, was what made you finally consider accepting a relationship between us." Coop touched his daughter's pink skin. "And besides, you can't deny the good that he did. It truly was The Source that drove him mad. He wasn't always evil, and we all know that."

Future Phoebe shook her head in astonishment. "I'm just surprised you want to name our daughter after the man I had the longest relationship with, before you."

"I have the utmost respect for love, Phoebe. And Cole was the epitome of that, whether or not he ended up showing that in the right way."

Future Phoebe was silent for several minutes, and then she motioned for Coop to lay their daughter back in her arms. When he did, she looked down at her baby girl and smiled. "Colleen. Okay, if you're sure about it, then Colleen it is. In honor of all the good that Cole did, that was so often overlooked." She cuddled her daughter close to her chest.

"What about her middle name?" Piper spoke up.

Coop and Future Phoebe looked into each other's eyes. "Paris. After the, 'City of Love,' the place where we spent out honeymoon."

"Coincidentally, that's also a 'P,'" Paige pointed out.

Future Phoebe snickered. "That's completely by chance. If the City of Love had been in any other place in the world, and was not named with a 'P,' we'd still be giving her the name." She held her newborn daughter into the air. "Colleen Paris Halliwell, welcome home!"

Phoebe placed her fingers to her mouth. Small tears were springing from her eyes. "Colleen Paris," she murmured. "My little ladybug. She's amazing."

----

Piper spun around in a three-sixty turn. She placed her hands on her hips. "What the heck is going on?" She found herself standing in the attic, but something seemed off about it. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, though.

"Piper."

"Prue?" Piper whirled around, spying her big sister. "How did you get here?" She narrowed her gaze. "What's going on here?"

"Come stand by me."

"What's going on?"

"Trust me," Prue insisted. "If you come over here, I promise all your questions will be answered in a few minutes."

"I still don't understand what you're doing here," Piper said as she moved to her sister.

"I'm your guide."

"My guide? My guide for what?"

"Your guide for the future."

"The future?"

"Didn't Melinda tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Prue tossed her arms into the air. "Oh for goodness sakes! You were brought here to see the key moments in your future, as your reward for stopping The Ultimate Power and preserving the Power of Three."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Prue folded her arms and turned abruptly towards the closed attic door.

The door flung open and in marched Future Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Patty, Penny, Future Prue, six-year-old Wyatt, five-year-old Chris, two little girls who appeared about three-years-old or so, and a very tiny little girl who appeared about one-year-old. Each was dressed to impress, particularly Future Piper and Leo. In addition, there was an infant baby girl in Piper's arms. The child was dressed in a beautiful satin dress, trimmed in soft white lace.

"Prue is that-"

"Shh!"

Future Piper had tears in her eyes as she approached the center of the room, stopping before the Book of Shadows. "Leo," she choked, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

Leo slid his arm around his wife's shoulders, kissing the top of her head lightly. "But we finally did it, Piper. We finally had our little girl." He leaned down, sliding the little bundle into his arms and rocked her gently. "I always knew I'd get to meet you one day, Melinda Halliwell."

Future Piper turned around, motioning for Future Prue to come over.

"C'mon Grams," Future Prue begged. "I'm still not fully convinced that I'm going to do this right."

Penny rolled her eyes, lightly slapping Future Prue on the back. "Dear, you'll do fine, trust me." She moved her head towards Leo and the baby. "The first step is to hold your niece, Prudence."

Leo turned, walking to his sister-in-law and held the baby out, sliding her into Future Prue's arms.

"Thank you," Future Prudence replied. She gazed down at her niece. "I really can't believe this is happening."

"Do you remember what we practiced?" Penelope questioned.

Future Prue nodded.

"Come on, come on," Patty urged. She swung out her hands. "Gather around!" She grabbed Paige and Phoebe by the arms, pulling them to the center of the room, just behind Future Prue and Penny. "Wyatt, Chris, come see! You don't want to miss your baby sister's Wiccaning, now do you?"

Chris shook her head and scurried over to his grandmother. "Melly get Wiccaed by Auntie Prue?"

"That's right, honey." Patty ruffled his brown mop of hair and pulled both her grandson's close to her leg. "C'mere, Wyatt, sweetie!"

Phoebe giggled, reaching down and scooping up the one-year-old. "Look, sweetie, cousin Melinda's getting Wiccaned today. Just like you did last year, baby girl."

"That's Phoebe's daughter?" Piper questioned. She moved towards her sisters. She eyed the twin girls curiously. "Are they Phoebe's too?"

Prue placed her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Piper. This is your future, not theirs. I can't tell you."

Penny clasped her hands together. "Spit spot, Prudence. Lets get a move on here!"

Future Prue cleared her throat as she raised the baby, Melinda, into the air. "I call forth from space and time, Matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace!"

A magical wind whispered through the futuristic attic, blowing gently across the faces of everyone within it. Then in a swirl of magical white lights, an entire half of the attic filled with transparent Matriarchs from the Warren lineage.

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy." Future Prue stepped towards the generations of her ancestors. "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl, always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Melinda Prudence Halliwell!" She pulled the baby to her face, kissing Melinda Prudence softly on the forehead. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be," came the collective murmur from the Warren Matriarchs.

Penny and Patty moved towards the Warren Matriarchs. As they towards their ancestors, they dissolved into apparition form, and stood front and center. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be," Future Piper and Leo chorused.

"Blessed be!" Paige and Phoebe echoed.

"Blessed be," Wyatt and Chris murmured quietly.

Future Prue moved to her sister, placing the child within her sister's arm. She moved towards her Mother and grandmother, instantly turning to spirit form as she reached them. She wiped a transparent tear from her face, and waved to her family. "I'll see you soon, my little Melinda." A swathe of white lights enshrouded the whole of the Warren Matriarchs, making their way to Patricia and Penelope back, and finally to Future Prue. Then they were gone.

"Prue," Piper gasped. She moved with stealth to her big sister, throwing her arms around her in excitement and tears.

Prue snaked her arms around her sister's body, rubbing soft circles into her back. "Congratulations, Piper."

"I'm finally going to have my little Melinda!"

----

"It's Henry!" Paige's brow creased. "But why are we in his office?" She looked around, noting that Henry looked considerably older than in the last couple visions she'd seen him in. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Sam Wilder promised.

"So…" Paige paced about the room. She moved around the table, peering over her husband's shoulder. "So it looks like he's filling out the normal papers and all. Is there really something important I need to see?"

Sam flicked his head toward the door, just as it opened to reveal Future Paige, a pair of twin girls about the age of seven, and a little boy about the age of two.

"Who's that?" Paige asked, moving quickly towards her future self and twin girls.

Henry looked up, grinning from ear to ear. "Paige!" He moved from his desk, greeting his wife at the door and kissing her softly.

"Daddy! Guess what happened today!"

Henry crouched down to the eye level one of the twins, which was dressed in a blue dress. "What Mitchie?"

"I got to ride the pony at the zoo!"

Henry looked over at his wife. "The zoo?"

"We went to the petting zoo today," Future Paige informed.

"But Morrisa was to scared to ride the pony!" Mitchie taunted, pointing towards the twin in a red dress.

"Was not! I just didn't want to!" Morrisa sneered.

Future Paige slapped her hands together, catching her daughters' attention. "Mitchelle Piper Matthews," she growled. "What have I told you about arguing with your sister?"

Mitchie's head dropped to her chest, and she folded her arms in an instant pout.

"Mitch-" Future Paige's eyed bulged. "Henry Samuel!" She darted across the room. She grabbed at her levitating son, yanking him out of the air and wagging her finger at him. "Sweetheart! What have I told you about using your powers in public?"

Henry Jr. bulged out his lower lip. "I sowwy, Momma."

Future Paige brushed at Henry Jr.'s hair, and set him down on her husband's desk.

While Future Paige's back was turned, Morrisa flashed a cynical glare at her twin sister. She stuck out her tongue.

"Mom!" Mitchie freaked. "Morie stucked her tongue out at me!"

Future Paige growled as she turned towards her twin daughters. "Morrisa Phoebe Matthews! Don't make me tell you twi-"

"Paige." Henry moved to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly. "Ignore them for a minute."

"But Henry-"

"Relax." Henry kissed her forehead, and moved down to her shoulders and neck. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Finally, the future Charmed One relaxed into her lover's arms. "I love you too."

"And you know what else I love?"

"Hmm?"

Henry moved to his wife's side, waving his hand across the room at their three children. "I love our life. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Ms. Paige Matthews."

Paige looked at her Father, back at her future family, and then returned her gaze back to Samuel. "I have three kids? Two beautiful girls, and a boy." She swept past the twin girls. "Mitchelle and Morrisa," she whispered. "I must've named them after Darryl and Henry." She made a one-eighty turn, looking at the little boy on the desk. "And Henry Samuel," she whispered.

Sam's eyes were watering. "I'm surprised you named him after me."

"Why?"

"I would've thought you'd of named him after your 'real' Father."

Paige was silent. She moved to him, wrapped her arms around her biological parent, and leaned close to his ear. "I had two real Fathers," she whispered. "And you know what? That makes me really, really special. Most kids only have one, if that at all."

----

Future Phoebe leaned intensely into Coop's arms. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

Coop stroked her long, silky brown hair. "It had to come sometime, Phoebe."

"I know," the future witch choked, "but so soon?"

"Eighteen years flies by pretty quickly, huh?"

Phoebe's hand flew to her throat. "Is that…Colleen?"

Colleen Paris Halliwell, Phoebe and Coop's future daughter, appeared tall and beautiful at the top of the stairs. Her hair was dark, Coop's color, but it was short and curled naturally at the ends, hanging just above her shoulders. Her face was slightly rounded, with a high cheekbones and a longer chin. Her curves, and the very essence of her walked echoed a young and rebellious Phoebe Halliwell.

Colleen took the railing of the stairs and padded her way down the lush, blue carpeting. Obviously it had not been the loft she'd been born in, nor the history rich Halliwell Manor, but Phoebe and Coop's own home that Colleen had moved into when she was three-years-old.

The witch-Cupid reached the bottom, stopping to spin for her parents. The edge of her far too short, denim mini skirt fanned around her mid thigh, and her blue sequined halter top gleamed from the light which filtered through a huge sliding glass door on the far side of the room.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, lady bug," Future Phoebe sobbed. She threw her arms around her eighteen-year-old daughter, hugging the daylights out of her.

"I'm only going to Massachusetts, Mom. What's with the water works?"

"But it's still so far away!" Future Phoebe blubbered.

"I'm only a heart away," she promised, referring to Cupid form of transportation. She wriggled free of her Mother's grasp, and moved onto her Father. "I'll miss you, Daddy!"

"We're all gonna miss you, baby." Coop kissed his daughter's forehead. "Have you said goodbye to your sisters?"

"No. I haven't seen them, actually. They said they had a surprise for me, although I don't know what it could possibly be."

Coop and Future Phoebe exchanged amused looks.

Colleen's brows shut up in much the way her Mother's often did. "Is there something I should know?"

Coop glanced down at his watch. "Actually…" A blaring noise of a car horn pierced his, as well as Future Phoebe and Colleen's ears. "Yes." He motioned proudly for the door, ushering his eldest daughter to it.

"What's going on?"

Curious, Phoebe followed her future self to the door. As it opened, she elicited a high pitched squeal in time with her future daughter's.

"Oh my Goddess! Oh my freakin' Goddess!" Colleen bounced up and down, throwing her arms around her Father and then kissing her Mother's cheeks.

"Go check it out!" The Future Charmed One urged. She flicked her hand in the direction of the open door.

"I can't believe it!" Colleen Halliwell bounded out the door, ran straight down the cobblestone walk way, and ran around the side of a brand new, 2026 Arrest Me Red Ford Mustang Convertible, which rested at the curb. She shrieked, as she swung open the door and climbed into the soft, white leather driver's seat.

"I'm so jealous of you." A girl who looked only about a year young sat in the passenger's seat. She had her arms folded against her lap and wore a pair of dark shades. She was trying to scowl, but she couldn't hold in her excitement. Unlike Colleen, she looked far more like Coop than she did Phoebe.

Colleen reached under the steering wheel, and turned the key. The engine roared to life, and she shrieked again. "Charlotte," she grinned to the girl next to her, "I'm sure Mom and Dad will get you something equally cool when you graduate next year."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Maybe if I was going to Harvard," she groaned. "But I'm not."

Colleen's fingers groped the radio knob.

"Yeah right!" A girl who looked about fourteen-years-old, and seemed very tomboy in comparison with the girls in the front seat, poked her head in between them. "You'll probably end up in Connecticut, going to Yale or something. You two have rivaled at everything else. Why not college?"

"What about you?" Colleen suddenly asked, craning her neck around to see the youngest girl. "What do you want to do, Cass?"

"I want to be a professional writer, like Mom. I plan on going to Princeton, and becoming a screen writer."

"A screen writer, huh Cassandra?" Coop was now standing at the side of the car. His three daughters had never even noticed him and Future Phoebe walk up. "Guess we'll have to save up some more money, huh honey?"

Future Phoebe looped her arm around her husband's, and leaned her head on his arm. "Guess so." Through tears of joy, she looked to her oldest daughter and asked, "So what do you think?"

"I think," Colleen said as she flicked on the radio, "that you guys are the best parents in the universe!"

Melinda Warren neared Phoebe from behind. "Charlotte and Cassandra," she echoed. "I see you named them after my Mother and my granddaughter."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Phoebe whispered, "Yeah…I guess I did."

----

Piper squinted her eyes. "Are we back in our own time?" She looked around the room, noting that it appeared to be decorated with flowers and wedding arrangements.

"Look closer," Prue smiled.

Piper moved to the fold out table, which was sprawling with gifts. As she neared it, she noticed a blown of picture sitting in its center. She gasped.

"Look familiar?" Prue giggled.

"Look familiar," Piper choked. "That's Chris! Chris and," Piper rubbed her head as she tried to remember, "B-B-Bi-Bianca! Chris and Bianca! She," Piper said as she pointed to the brunette in the photo, "is that Phoenix who tried to kill my son!" She placed her hands on her hips. "And she came all the way from the future to do it."

"But there was a reason they fell in love," Prue cautioned. "He saw something in her that was obviously good."

Piper's brows rose. She figured there was no better time to play the Devil's Advocate. "Like Phoebe did with Cole?"

Prue's blue eyes hardened. "Now is not the time, Piper." She motioned her sister along. "Come on, we're going to see my nephew." She jogged up the stairs, just as future versions of Paige and Phoebe came down, passing right through her. She smiled contently as she reached the top. When Piper finally reached the top, she rolled her eyes. "Slow poke."

"Oh shut up." Piper slipped past her sister and down the hallway, heading straight for her youngest son's room. As she neared it, the door swung open and she stopped dead in her tracks. There was her future self, along with her future sons. "Prue," she murmured in shock.

Prue grinned like mad. She crossed over to her sister and slipped her arm around Piper's waist. "They look pretty handsome, huh?"

"They're all grown up," the timing witch muttered.

"I asked her to marry me at the Golden Gate Park," Chris said to his older brother. "It was probably the best day of my life."

"I'm so happy for you, bro." Wyatt slapped his baby brother's back encouragingly. "You and Bianca were truly a match made in heaven." He glanced towards the ceiling. "So to speak, of course."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Melinda doesn't think so."

Wyatt shrugged. "That's just Melinda being Melinda. Mom tells me that Melly is a lot like Aunt Prue and Aunt Paige in that respect. She doesn't trust Bianca in the way that they didn't trust that one demon boyfriend of Aunt Phoebe's."

"The half demon?" Chris inquired. "Cole?"

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, "that one."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Nobody's perfect. We all have good and bad in us, and we all can fall in love." He reached the end of the hallway, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Even after the pain Aunt Phoebe went through, she still realized Cole wasn't pure evil. If she hadn't, she wouldn't of named her first daughter after him."

Prue's eyes ballooned. "She convinced Coop to name their daughter after her ex? And Cole, of all people?"

Mimicking her sister, Piper shrugged. "Now isn't the time," she scoffed.

Wyatt laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, spinning him around. He quickly straightened the flower on Chris' vest pocket. "It'll take time, Chris, but I'm confident that she'll grow to understand."

"Or she could end up like Aunt Prue."

Wyatt glowered. "Don't you ever say that again."

Chris bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'm just nervous."

Wyatt smiled. "I'm right by your side," he whispered. He moved to the step, patted his brother's back, and ushered him down the steps. "All the way. Through thick and thin."

"Thanks, Wy."

"It's what brothers are for, right?"

Christopher Perry Halliwell nodded gratefully. He reached the bottom step.

"Are you ready?"

The brunette man's eyes swept the room one last time, and he nodded. "Yes." He stood a little straighter and briskly moved across the room.

Piper followed closely behind her future sons. She followed them into the sun room and stopped, leaning against the wall. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Chris got into position in front of the altar, where Prue was residing over the ceremony. She sniffled when she saw Wyatt step behind Chris, obviously as his best man.

"Look!" Prue beamed, pointing to herself behind the pedestal. "I'm presiding over Chris' wedding!" She wiped her own wet eyes. "And I got to do Melinda's Wiccaning. Hey, I wonder if I'll be there for the birth of Wyatt's first child?"

"Shh," Piper whispered as she watched her future self clap her hands. "What am I doing?" Her question was answered as the classic wedding music began to play. "Wow. We must have a pretty fancy sound system in the future," she noted. It filled her ears from every centimeter in the room, and yet there wasn't a place too loud or too quiet.

"Piper, look."

Turning around, Piper spotted Bianca coming into the room.

Bianca's hair hung in brown waves down her bare shoulders, ending just a few inches before her flowering lace veil did. She wore a beautiful strapless, white satin gown which hugged the curves of her bust and waist, and flowered out into a blooming skirt and train that was several feet behind her. All across the front of the dress were tiny, red and orange embroidered flames. She wore a set of pearl earrings, a red velvet choker, and carried a bouquet of fresh wildflowers in her hands. Unmistakable, however, was the glittering diamond ring on her hand.

"That's the exact same one that Chris had with him the day that Bianca came back from the future!" Piper shook her head. "I didn't think he'd ever end up with her," she whispered. "Not with how things changed."

"You ended up with Melinda," Prue countered. "Some things are just meant to be."

The music stopped playing, and Bianca stood opposite Chris.

Future Prue cleared her throat. "We are gathered here to unite two souls as one. Do you, Bianca, and you, Christopher, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

Chris was visibly confident. He stood as straight as an arrow. "I do."

"I do," came the soft reply from under the lace veil.

"You may face each other, and join hands." Future Prue turned first to Bianca. "Bianca, please recite your vows."

Bianca was silent a moment, and then her hands began to shake. "The day I met you changed my life. You changed me. I had never felt love before I met you, Chris. I was nothing more than a cold hearted murderer before you came into my life. And now each day I have something new and beautiful to look forward to. My life with you."

"Chris," Future Prue said as she turned to her nephew. As she glanced at the guests, she could see Future Piper sobbing into Leo's shoulder. She smiled slightly.

"I couldn't of asked for someone more amazing than you. I can't tell you how many times I've been told that we'd never make it, that it'd never work between a Phoenix and the son of a Charmed One, but we did it. This is the best day of my life, and all I can say is that I'm so glad I'm sharing it with you. I love you so much, Bianca."

"Here before witnesses, Bianca and Christopher have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord," Future Prue raised her hand and telekinetically looped a white cord around their entwined hands, "I bind them to those vows."

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be," the guests echoed.

"Kiss her," Future Prue grinned.

Christopher Halliwell lifted his hands to the sides of his Phoenix bride's face, and pulled her lips softly to his.

Transparent tears spilled from Piper's eyes as she watched the scene. "I can't believe my little boy's getting married!"

Prue laced her fingers with her sister's. "Don't worry. This is still a long way off." She winked playfully.

----

Future Paige, in her late fifties, sat restlessly on a bony hospital waiting room chair. Her slightly wrinkled hand was clenched tightly around Henry's, and her twin daughters sat to her left. A few seats down from her, Phoebe and Piper were muttering something to one another. "It's been quite a while," she murmured. "Do you think something's gone wrong?"

Henry ran a hand through his fading hair. "Paige, you're such a worrywart."

"I just want to make sure that my first grandbaby is okay! Is that really too much to ask?" The Future Charmed One raked a hand through her grizzled hair, glancing over at the double doors that led into the delivery wing. "What's taking so long?"

"Don't you remember the birth of the girls?" Henry asked. "Or," his eyes twinkled, "Henry himself? He took longer than both of Phoebe's youngest girls combined!"

Future Paige's lip protruded from her pale lips. "But Henry-"

"Mom, Dad?"

Future Paige's head whipped around. "Henry!" She bounded to her feet and threw her arms around her son's neck. "What's going on? Is everything okay? Is Becky okay? The baby?"

"Mom," Henry Jr. chuckled, "calm down. Everything's fine." He wiped a strip of perspiration from his brow. "Becky's with the baby right now. We want you to come and see him."

"Him?" Henry's eyes beamed. "I have a little grandson?"

Henry Jr. nodded lovingly. "C'mon." He glanced back at his older sisters. "It's only two at a time, so if you guys can wait…"

One of the twins looked up. She was using her left hand to toy with a silver necklace that hung around her neck. 'Mitchelle' was sprawled out in calligraphic letters. "It's okay," she assured.

"Mom's been waiting for this for hours," the other twin, obviously Morrisa, announced.

Paige's heart pounded as she chased after her future self, Henry, and her son. She glanced over her shoulder, "Dad, come on. We have to go see what your great grandson looks like."

Sam Wilder smiled fondly. He moved quickly towards his daughter, sneaking past the double doors and down the hallway, before turning sharply into the first room on the left. His heart melted as he saw a young woman, obviously Becky, propped up against the head board of the hospital bed. "I guess that must be your daughter-in-law," he noted.

Paige nodded. She moved around the bed. "Oh my gosh," she whispered in aw. "He's gorgeous." She wanted so desperately to reach down and stroke the tiny pink baby, who was sleeping soundly, in Becky's arms.

"Becca, d'ya think my Mom can hold him?" Henry Jr. asked sincerely.

Becky grinned, holding out the baby to Future Paige. "He looks a lot like you," she commented.

"He looks like your Mother," Sam said as he glanced over his future daughter's shoulder.

"He looks like my Dad," Future Paige replied.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't have a handsome bone in my body," he refuted. "I don't know what your Mom ever saw in me."

"Don't say that," Paige scolded. "Whether you want to believe it or not, Mom loved you for you. And you're not as bad looking as you claim." She pointed to her future grandson's nose. "Look," she whispered. "He has your nose."

Instinctively, Sam placed his finger to his nose. "I guess," he murmured, "he does a little bit."

"What did you name him?" Henry asked.

"Wilder," Henry Jr. replied almost instantly. "Wilder Mitchell Matthews." He stroked his newborn son's pink head. "Willy, for short."

Henry leaned over his grandson, smiling like mad. "Hey there Willy," he cooed. "Do you know who I am? I'm your Grandpa Henry." He touched the side of his wife's cheek. "And this pretty lady? This is your Grandma Paige. And you know what?"

Future Paige beamed. "We're gonna spoil you rotten!"

"Wilder," Paige repeated. "See," she smirked, "I told you that he took after you!"

----

"And that was the spell that brought us our powers," Future Phoebe explained. She appeared to be somewhere between sixty and seventy. She was sitting on an over stuffed chair that had been stuffed into attic, and a little girl about the age of eight or nine was sitting on her lap.

"And you said the spell, Gran?"

Future Phoebe ran her hand over the little girl's velvety, black hair. "Yes, Prudence, I was the one who discovered the Book of Shadows and read the spell."

The little girl, Prudence, traced her finger down the center of the page. "Can you tell me the story of how Auntie Prue made all of the aspirins in the whole entire isle fall again?"

Phoebe bit her lip, fondly remembering how Prue had become so furious at the mention of their Father that she'd accidentally used her power to make the shelves in the aspirin isle collapse. She chuckled softly. "I wonder who's daughter she is."

Melinda patted her descendant's shoulder thoughtfully. "You'll find out soon enough, Phoebe."

"Will you read it to me again?"

"Again?" Future Phoebe flipped through the pages. "It's a very thick book, Prudence."

"Please? Pretty please with cherries on top? Pleeeeeease, Gran?"

Future Phoebe's shoulders slumped, and she leaned back into the old chair. "Okay. I'll make you a compromise," she announced. "You flip through the Book and find one story, and I'll tell you about it." She looked down at her wrist watch. "But then we have to call Grandpa Coop to come get us, because we can't stay at Great Aunt Piper's all night long."

Prudence nodded thoughtfully. "I know which one I want," she announced proudly. She squinted her eyes, looking strikingly like Prue, and the pages began to telekinetically flip until they came to rest on a hand drawn picture of Charlotte Warren. "Tell me about how Momma got her name, Gran. Tell me how you and Great Aunt Prue and Great Aunt Piper went back in time to save Melinda and her momma from the evil lady!"

Phoebe smiled, gazing down at the picture. She had been the one to draw it, not too long after she, Piper, and Prue had returned from saving Melinda and Charlotte Warren. She couldn't believe that she was now watching her future self tell her future granddaughter about it.

"You know, Prudence, one day this Book will be yours and your second cousins', and you might be sitting here telling your grandchildren about it."

Prudence just giggled, and leaned comfortably into her grandmother's arms as she waited for Future Phoebe to begin the story.

Melinda Warren took Phoebe's hand in her own and whispered, "I told you I saw a long line of beautiful girls in your future."

----

"I'm never going to get a hold on these stupid witch powers!"

Piper blinked. "Prue? Who is that?"

"Just watch. I think you'll figure it out pretty soon."

Piper folded her arms with a small huff.

Leo Wyatt, his hair streaked with gray, was standing in the middle of Magic School. He was wearing the classic long, black robe and his face was creased with wrinkled lines. "Matthew," he said, exasperated. "You can do it. I believe in you!"

The boy, about the age of fifteen or sixteen, threw his arms into the air in anger. "Grandpa, I can't! It's too hard!"

"Stop." The ex-whitelighter waited patiently, until his grandson was literally sucking in and out. "Now close your eyes." He folded his arms. "Go on. Fold your arms." He smiled contentedly. "Good boy. Concentrate. Hold out your hands and just call for it."

Matthew Halliwell breathed in several more times, and then opened his mouth slowly. "Book." He waited, and when nothing happened, he opened his eyes. "See! I told you, nothing." He shook his head, angry and confused. "Why can I activate my Phoenix and whitelighter powers at will, but not my witch ones?"

"You have to clear your head, Matthew. You're not doing that."

Without replying, Matthew just stared down at his hand. For several minutes all he did was stare. Then he blinked his eyes. Across the room, far out of Matthew's line of vision, a book called 'The Warren Lineage' dissolved into a ripple of Phoenix shimmers, and disappeared from its place on the shelf. In Matthew's hand, another set of shimmers appeared, depositing the book into his hand.

"Matthew!" Leo shouted in joy. "You did it!"

"I-I-I did it!" Matthew gasped. He jumped to his feet, running to his grandfather and throwing his arms around him. "Grandpa, I did it! I finally used my psychokinetic shimmering on my own!"

Gleaming with pride, Leo patted his grandson's back. "I knew you could do it, Matthew."

"What's going on?" Future Piper walked into the room with a young woman at her side.

"Grandma! Aunt Mel!" Matthew bounded for them. "Guess what I did!" He held up the book proudly. "Guess!"

Melinda crossed her arms playfully. "Ya got a girlfriend now?"

Matthew glowered playfully. "No."

"Then what?"

"I finally used my psychokinetic shimmering on my own!"

"Oh my goodness!" Future Piper squealed. She grabbed her teenage grandson and squeezed him with excitement. "Oh Matthew, I'm so proud of you!"

"Wow!" Melinda gushed. "That's great! Maybe now you can help me find a pair of shoes like the ones that got vanquished last week?"

Prue snickered. "Sounds like she's been hanging around Phoebe too long."

"I know," Piper moaned.

"Piper?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really proud of you."

"What?"

Prue waved her hand at the scene before them. "This is amazing, Piper. You've made such a perfect life for yourself, your children, and your grandchildren!"

"Oh Prue…"

"No, I mean it. I wish I could've done the same." Prue stroked her sister's hair. "I'm just so proud. You have no idea."

Piper dabbed her eyes and sniffled. "Thank you."

----

Andy poked his head into the attic. "Prue?"

"Andy!"

The former Inspector jumped. "Patty."

Patty waved him in. "I gather you're looking for Prue?"

"Do you know where she is?" Andy's blue eyes swept the room awkwardly.

"In the future."

"The future?"

"She's guiding Piper on a journey through the key moments of her future." Penelope flicked a wrist as she moved to the Book of Shadows. "Not a big deal, Andrew."

"What Mother means is, they'll be back any min-"

"Whoa!" Paige appeared, clutching her stomach. "Where am I?"

"You're back in the present, honey." Patricia moved to her daughter, rubbed her back soothingly, and leaned close to her youngest daughter's ear. "Did you have a good time with your Father?"

Paige's face flushed. "You knew?"

"We all did," Patty breathed. She motioned her head towards Penny. "Mother, Melinda, Prue, and I that is. Did you like what you saw?"

Paige instinctively placed her hand to her very flat stomach. "Yes." She wiped her wet eyes with the tips of her fingers. "I did." As she looked around, she noticed that her sisters were no where to be seen. "Where are Piper and Phoebe?"

"Did they leave after you?"

Paige nodded in confirmation.

"Then they should be back…" She looked around Paige. "Now."

The youngest Charmed One spun around just in time to see her sisters, all three, appear before Andy. "Oh my gosh!" She ran straight into Piper and threw her arms around the brunette in excitement. "Guess what!"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks. "You're not gonna believe what we saw!"

Quietly, Prue slipped away from her sisters and moved to Andy, looping arms with him. "Miss me?" She leaned in her tip toes, kissing him passionately.

"So you played a guide thing for Piper?"

"Something like that." Prue ushered him towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To wait for you on the couch," Prue announced playfully. "I expect you'll be telling each other about what you saw, right?" She pointed her fingers at Paige and Phoebe. "I want to hear too. So come down when you're done jumping around, squealing to each other." As she moved out of the door with Andy, she whispered, "It sorta reminds me of the time we got sent to the future by The Elders. I mean, after the tearful reunion, we told each other about the good things we saw and it was a little like that."

"Where you go, Mommy?"

Piper scooped her eldest child into her arms, hugging and kissing him. "You know what, Wy? Everything's gonna turn out just fine. I promise."

The Twice Blessed Child really had no idea what his Mother meant, but he smiled brightly anyway. All he knew was that she was in an unusually happy mood, and he loved it. "I wuv you."

Piper kissed her son's head. "I love you too, Wyatt." She shifted her son to her other hip. "What do you say we grab Chris, and go downstairs and see Daddy and Aunt Prue?"

"And Uncle Andy?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"Uncle Andy?" The eldest living witch looked to her sisters.

Phoebe chuckled. "It would've happened, had they both lived. I'm sure of it." She winked at her blonde nephew. "I think it's okay if he calls him 'Uncle Andy,' don't you?"

Paige moved to their Mother and scooped Chris into her arms. "C'mon, lets go see Uncle Andy and Aunt Prue."

Chris grabbed at Paige's dark hair with small, sticky baby hands. He said nothing. He just giggled.

"Are you coming with us?" Phoebe asked, looking back at her Mother and grandmother.

"Not right now," Penny said. She flicked her hand towards the door. "Go spend time with Prudence while she's here. She has to leave at midnight." She waited until Phoebe had trailed out of the room, and was out of earshot. Then she walked to her daughter and snaked her arm around her shoulders. "You did a fine job, Patricia."

"You both did."

Penny watched as the attic door seemed to close by itself, and then she glanced over her shoulder, spotting Melinda Warren with an outstretched hand. "Thank you."

----

Paige flopped down on the sofa, snuggled between Piper and Prue. "So what did you see?"

"You go first," Paige replied cryptically.

"No. You!" Phoebe squealed.

"How about we flip for it?"

"Okay, do you have a coin?"

Paige dipped into her pocket and retrieved a quarter. "Will this do?"

Phoebe nodded. "And Prue, no fair using your powers! You stay out of it!"

Prue glanced at Paige, and then grinned. "Oh, of course. Go at it!"

Paige tossed the quarter into the air and caught in her hand. "Call it."

"Heads!" Phoebe grinned.

Paige turned to Prue, cupping her hand around the corner. It was a heads. Her mouth fell to a frown. "Sorry Pheebs, tails." The quarter began to glow blue and orb as she moved her cupped hand towards her sisters, she pulled it back, now on tails. "You've gotta go first."

Discretely, Prue patted her youngest sister's arm in approval.

Paige curled her hand behind her back, spreading her fingers into a high five position that Piper and Phoebe couldn't see.

Grinning, Prue lightly slapped Paige's open palm.

"What are you grinning about?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm grinning because you're about to tell us what happened in your future."

"Well…" Phoebe began to tug absentmindedly at the top layer of her wedding dress. "Coop and I have a daughter."

"A daughter?"

"She's been on a quest for one for a couple years now," Paige informed her oldest sister. "She saw her in this vision, and hasn't let it go."

"Anywho, we also had two other little girls."

"Two!" Piper squealed. She wrapped her arms around Phoebe and squeezed her. "What're they like?"

"They're names are Charlotte and Cassandra," Phoebe informed. "Apparently Charlotte is about a year younger than Colleen, and they're very competitive. Colleen seems to take after me, while Charlotte takes after Coop."

"And what about Cassandra?" Paige asked.

"She's kind of a tomboy," Phoebe replied wistfully. "I don't know, really. I didn't get a chance to get to know a lot about her." Phoebe placed her index finger to her lips, contemplating talking about her very late future. "I also saw myself at like sixty or seventy," she replied. She glanced at Prue. "With my granddaughter."

"Really?" Prue pulled her legs to her chest, and propped her head to her knees. "What was she like?"

"She had telekinetic powers," Phoebe explained thoughtfully. "And her name was Prudence."

Prue's eyes turned misty at the revelation. "Really?"

Phoebe nodded. "I was telling her stories from the Book of Shadows."

Paige reached over Piper and grabbed Phoebe's hand, squeezing it. "Oh Pheebs! That's wonderful!"

"What about you, Piper?"

Piper brushed her hair from the side of her face. "You're never gonna believe this."

"I would've said that before I found you guys," Paige smirked. "Try us."

"I saw Melinda."

"Melinda Warren? I thought she was only guiding me."

"Melinda Warren was your guide?" Paige asked in surprise. "My Dad was mine."

"No!" Piper waved her hands. "Prue was my guide. I saw Melinda. My Melinda…Melinda Prudence Halliwell."

"What?" Paige and Phoebe exclaimed in unison.

"The same one from the two-thousand-nine future?"

Piper nodded. "Leo and I finally had her, and she was so beautiful! Prue was performing her Wiccaning."

"You were?"

Prue grinned. "It was gorgeous!"

"And I saw Chris' wedding."

"Chris gets married?"

Piper nodded enthusiastically. "Do you guys remember Bianca?"

"The Phoenix from the future? The one who tried to kill him?"

"Yeah, her."

"The one he loves," Phoebe said quietly. Her thoughts briefly drifting to Cole and Turner.

"Yeah. He marries her, with the same ring we found on him that day. Wyatt was his best man." Piper shook her head. "Will be his best man." She dabbed the corner of her eye. "And then I saw myself and Leo with Melinda and Matthew."

"You have three sons?"

"No. Matthew's my grandson. I think he's Chris and Bianca's boy. He was trying to practice his witch powers, which he couldn't seem to master. But Leo helped him, and he finally was able to psychokinetically shimmer a book on his own."

Paige grinned. "Yeah, well, I always was Chris' favorite aunt."

Phoebe glared. "Maybe he named him after Wyatt, and not you?"

"Yes, but Wyatt was still named after me, so there!" Paige playfully stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"Paige, you haven't told us what you saw."

Paige dropped her head to her chest, trying to hide her growing smile. "I saw me and Henry," she whispered softly. "We were at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Prue questioned.

Paige's face turned red. "For an ultra sound."

Prue beamed. "And what did you find out."

"That we're having twins." Paige pursed her lips. "Two, beautiful little girls."

"Oh my gosh!" Piper leaned from Phoebe to Paige, hugging her. "That's wonderful!"

"I know." Paige glanced at Phoebe. "I guess I name them Mitchelle and Morrisa, after Darryl and Henry."

Piper eyed Phoebe playfully. "Oh, I see how it is. Phoebe's the only one who refuses to name her girls with an 'M' name."

This time, Phoebe stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"It gets better," Paige revealed. "I also saw a scene where the whole family is visiting Henry at work." She blinked back tears of joy. "I have a son too. His name's Henry Samuel Matthews." She wiped her eyes. "Henry Jr."

"We all have three kids?" Phoebe gaped. "Wow! What a huge family!"

Prue laid a hand on her sister's arm. "What else did you see?"

"I saw my first grandchild," the youngest answered. "Henry's son, Willy."

"Willy?"

"Wilder Mitchell Matthews." Paige crossed her arms over her chest. "He was so beautiful. He looked like my Dad."

"I guess these last eight years really paid off, huh?" Phoebe glanced across the faces of her sisters.

Prue shook her head. "Not at all." She began to pick at her cuticles. "I'm so proud of you guys." She hopped off the couch and motioned to her sisters. "C'mon! I want a group hug. A real one," she grinned, "with all of us." She grabbed Paige by the hand and pulled her up.

Piper and Phoebe jumped to their feet, throwing their arms around their sisters.

"This has definitely taken too long," Prue whispered as she hugged her baby sisters. "I know I never said this a lot when I was alive, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Prue bit her lip. "I love you."

Paige's eyes tears as she was squished between her sisters. She'd never felt so much love in her life. Gently, she squeezed Prue a little harder.

"I love you," Piper and Phoebe chorused.

"I love you," Paige's voice filtered in a moment later.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe's head bobbed up, and her sisters broke away from her. "Darryl?" She moved around the couch, over to the Morris family. "Yeah, Darryl, what's up?"

Darryl smiled mournfully. "We'd really like to stay, but we have to catch our plane pretty early tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Phoebe wiped a bit of bleeding mascara from her face. "It was so good to see you again!" She threw her arms around Darryl, hugging him. "You have to come visit again soon, okay?"

"Maybe you could come drop by in Miami too?" Sheila suggested.

"That sounds great," Paige said as she came up behind Phoebe. She bent down to Darryl Jr.'s level. "It was good seeing you again, buddy."

Darryl Jr. smiled. "You too!" He proudly held up a plate covered in plastic wrap, with a huge piece of wedding cake. "And thanks for the cake!"

"I hope that's alright," Sheila blushed. "Henry cut it for him."

"It's more than okay!" Phoebe cut in. "If he wants more he can-"

"That's more than enough," Darryl laughed. He waved his son towards the door. "But we really do have to get going."

Prue bounded up behind her sisters, and hugged Darryl. "It was so good seeing you again!"

"We'll miss you," Piper smiled as she walked up to Sheila. "You're like family."

"We'll miss you too," Sheila said as she leaned in to hug Piper.

"Have you already seen Andy?"

"Yeah, we said goodbye before we left the kitchen." Darryl took his son's hand.

"Bye Darryl," the Halliwell sisters chorused.

"We'll be in touch," Darryl promised. He led his family to the front doors and swung them open. He waved, before walking out between his wife and son.

"We'll have to go down to Miami," Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

"How about February? I hear it's beautiful down there then, without hurricanes too." Piper suggested.

Paige and Prue exchanged looks.

"Something wrong?"

"Paige?"

"Remember when I told you I saw myself and Henry having twins?"

Piper nodded.

"Well…" Paige's hand went to her stomach. "I'm having twins."

Phoebe and Piper stared agape for a moment, before their faces lit up in realization and they bounded to Paige. Phoebe began rubbing her stomach, and Piper began squealing about becoming an aunt. Paige briefly wondered if Piper had felt the same way when she and Phoebe had found out that Piper was pregnant with Wyatt.

Prue just stood back, smiling proudly at her sister. She didn't feel that she should interrupt Piper and Phoebe's fun over just finding out, because she'd known since just before the nuptials.

"What's going on?"

Prue's eyes poked over her sisters' heads, looking brightly as Henry, Leo, and Coop came into the room with Wyatt at their feet, and Chris in Leo's arms. "I think you need to ask Paige that, Henry."

Piper tore herself away from Paige and moved to Leo. She took Wyatt's hand and looped her arm with Leo's. "Come on! I think we need to go do that thing with the thing and the thing," she giggled.

Leo looked confused. "What thing?"

Piper rolled her brown eyes and pulled Leo and Wyatt into the kitchen.

"Right!" Phoebe exclaimed, grabbing Coop's arm. "Into the kitchen. I think maybe Piper might need our help!"

"What?" Coop scratched his head, looking dumbfounded.

"Just go!" Phoebe squealed, pushing her new husband into the next room.

"What's going on?" Henry looked helplessly between Paige and Prue.

"Henry," Paige whispered softly. "You've always wanted kids, right?"

Henry seemed surprised by the question. "Yeah," he said slowly. "But I figured it might take you a while."

Paige's hand went to her stomach. "Well, obviously not that long."

For a long moment, Henry just stood there in silence. Then his face broke into a grin from ear to ear. "You mean-"

Paige nodded.

"Oh my…Paige!" Henry scooped his wife into his arms, kissing and hugging her. "I'm going to be a Daddy?"

Still in his arms, Paige wrapped her own arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Coming this February, you will be."

"Oh my gosh, Paige!" Henry began to carry her into the kitchen. "We have to tell everyone!" As he walked into the kitchen, he passed Andy, who was walking out.

"I take it there's something I missed?" Andy moved to Prue, snaking his arms around her waist and planting a few soft kisses on her neck.

"No," Prue laughed. She turned in his arms, leaning up and kissing his lips. "You're just in time." She wiggled from his grasp, and looped her arm around his waist. "C'mon, Paige and Henry are just about to make an announcement." Just as she was about to step into the kitchen, she glanced over her shoulder to see that the door had blown open.

"Something wrong?"

Prue shook her head. "Go on. I'll be in, in a minute."

Andy kissed her forehead. "Hurry," he said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Prue moved to the door. "I bet it was too heavy for Darryl's son to shut," Prue muttered to herself. As she reached for the door handle, she stopped. Her blue eyes twinkled as she stepped back and lifted her left index finger into the air. She flipped her wrist, pointing at the open door. Magically, via the eldest witch's telekinetic power, the Manor door closed.


End file.
